


The Mummy

by wildcranberry



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, The Mummy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcranberry/pseuds/wildcranberry
Summary: EGYPTIAN MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITIES - 1925Yugi is an American librarian in Cairo struggling to achieve his dreams of becoming an accomplished explorer like his grandfather. He may have finally caught a break when his cousin Joseph unwittingly procures an ancient map from a questionable source. It’s a good thing the curse of Kul Elna is only a myth, right? At least there’s no chance that the criminal they have to spring from prison is ridiculously hot.REWRITE OF THE MUMMY (1999) MOVIE - PUZZLESHIPPINGGunslinging Egyptian cowboys, Necrophades, and fabulous 1920s fashion.





	The Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Yu-Gi-Oh Big Bang 2018! A rewrite of the The Mummy movie (1999 version) puzzleshipping style. A huge special shoutout to my artists SIOSIRI and LINDEN-FLOWERS on Tumblr for working on this project with me! 
> 
> We hope you enjoy it as much as we have!

**\- EGYPTIAN MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITIES -** **  
** **1925**

 

Yugi frowned as he picked up one of the remaining leather bound tomes from the collections cart he was attending. The young archivist turned the heavy volume over, squinting to read the meager golden lettering laid into the hefty spine. “ _Setep and Ceremony…_ ” Yugi muttered to himself.  He looked up as he clicked his tongue slowly, examining the rows of towering shelves nearest to him.

The petite American stepped away from the cart with the book held firm between his slim fingers. The sharp sound of his oxfords on the polished floor echoed in the deserted library as he went through the aisles. Yugi skimmed the various titles, striding down the length of a shelf. “ _Sacred stones, sculpture and aesthetics,_ ” he whispered while he moved. “ _Socrates, Seth… volume one, volume two…_ ” The wild-haired boy slowed as he neared the expected space. “ _And—_ Tuthmosis?” Yugi asked aloud. “What are you doing here?” He mused as he pulled the misordered text from the shelf with his one free hand.

“I’m going to put you where you belong,” Yugi continued in his distracted tone. He turned carefully on his heel, making his way back up the row towards the proper section. He had just rounded the corner when a distant grating and a crash echoed from a nearby room—disturbing the silence. One of the heavy books slipped from Yugi’s grasp as his brows knit in confusion and he cursed quietly when the valuable tome hit the floor. He hastened to collect it, depositing both of the texts on a nearby bench while he hurried in the direction of the far-off commotion.

Yugi paused at the entranceway to the main storeroom, certain that the disturbance had come from within. The museum had been closed for hours, and there could certainly not still be patrons about. Maybe something had fallen? He quietly prayed that it was nothing of great value. He had enough struggles as it was. Yugi carefully lifted a small torch from it’s sconce, holding it aloft as he took a step into the dark room. The flickering light fell over large crates and decorative displays of various objects as he moved. The familiar artifacts as calm and undisturbed as when he had last seen them.

“Hello?” Yugi called out. He had reached the numerous sarcophagi that were organized against one wall. _Where the mummies were kept_. “Is anyone here?” He asked. A slight shiver pricked at his skin even through the pinstriped linen of his shirt. It was a ridiculous question, really. There was no one scheduled to be anywhere near these halls except for him. Still, Yugi hoped his voice did not convey the slight trepidation that was creeping up on him. The light from the torch fell over one of the open coffins, casting a feeble glow over the contents.

Yugi glanced over the face of a well preserved corpse laid in the sarcophagus before it moved abruptly, sending Yugi scrambling backwards with a shriek. The mummy rose from the casket before being unceremoniously dumped over the side of the stone basin by a large blonde man. “Joseph!” Yugi screeched as he clutched at his heaving chest. The familiar figure was laughing openly where he sat in the coffin, throwing his arm over the side.

Yugi discarded the torch with a furious huff. “Have you no respect for the dead?” He hissed as he attended to the discarded cadaver, snatching at the ancient bones.

Joseph Wheeler stood and brushed his hands over the front of his ill-fitted sport coat while he continued to snicker at Yugi’s expense. “Of course I do!” The blonde exclaimed. “It’s just that sometimes—I’d rather like to join them.”

“Well, I wish you would do it sooner rather than later before you ruin my career the way you’ve ruined yours!” Yugi snapped as he hurried to return the corpse to the proper resting place.

“Yuug—” Joseph began as he hitched one leg over the edge of the ancient sarcophagus. “My dear, _cousin_ …” The blonde continued as he clambered out. “I’ll have you know that at this precise moment my career is on a high note.” His shirt and linen trousers were hopelessly crumpled.

“High note? _Ha!_ ” Yugi scoffed. “Joseph please.” Yugi swatted at the man when Joseph began inspecting a nearby case. “I’m really not in the mood for this,” Yugi continued with a sigh. “The library is a huge mess, and the Hawkins Scholars have rejected my application once again...” Yugi trailed off as he sat down on a nearby ledge and wrung his hands together. “They say I don’t have enough experience in the field,” he finished quietly.

Joseph’s face fell while he listened before crouching down next to Yugi and taking the boy’s hands in his own. He smiled encouragingly while Yugi let out a long sigh through his nose. “Well, I have just the thing to cheer you up!” Joseph announced as he reached a hand into the inside of his jacket and began to root around. 

“Oh no, Joseph!” Yugi groaned. “Not another worthless trinket.” He was very familiar with Joseph’s usual discoveries. “If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and sell for you—” Yugi trailed off as Joseph placed a small leather bound notebook into his hands. Yugi stared at the decidedly modern object for a moment, confused. It was by all accounts a common notebook.

Yugi unwound the tie securing the journal closed with care, slowly pulling the cover back. It was no extraordinary notebook, except that several extraordinary things had been carefully tucked between the first few pages. Yugi delicately fingered the ancient papyrus scraps as he unfolded them to reveal the centuries old ink they carried. Neat and orderly lines of hieroglyphs flowed across each page, unique characters catching Yugi’s attention every few words. Yugi gaped in astonishment at such well preserved texts. He could hardly believe Joseph (who was generally much more concerned with _golden_ treasures) had discovered such incredible glimpses of history.

He turned the pages slowly, stopping when an intricate pattern of lines and symbols caught his attention. Yugi frowned as he surveyed it. _It was a map._  Although basic and rudimentary, the markingings were unmistakable. The depiction seemed to be centered around an unfamiliar location in the Egyptian desert, though Yugi could only identify a few of the old-world landmarks along the way. What could possibly be so important to plot out there in the Sahara? Yugi squinted as he scanned the small line of hieroglyphs recorded down one side of the document. His eyes widened suddenly.

“Where did you get this?” Yugi asked quietly as he stared transfixed down at the ancient chart.

“On uh—a dig down in Thebes.” The other man told him. “My whole life I’ve never found anything, Yugi.” Joseph continued hastily. “ _Please_ tell me that I’ve found something.”

“Joseph,” Yugi whispered in awe as he gently ran his fingers over the delicate row of familiar hieroglyphs.

“Yes?” The blonde asked nervously.

“I think you’ve found something,” Yugi breathed as he looked up with a grin.

 

* * *

 

Yugi carefully laid the various pieces of papyrus out on the surface of Ryou’s desk while the white haired Englishman observed his progress with rapt attention. The millenia-old texts were exceedingly fragile, and Yugi held his breath as he worked with them. _If a single piece was lost…_ Yugi couldn’t bare to think of the consequences. Joseph stood off to one side, bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet in the curator’s office. 

“You see the cartouche there,” Yugi pointed as Ryou nodded. “It’s an official royal seal of a pharaoh.” 

“Perhaps,” Ryou acknowledged as he adjusted his round framed glasses to get a better look.

“Two questions,” Joseph interrupted while he began to pace back and forth in the small office. “Who the hell was this pharoah, and was he rich?” The blonde asked as he tugged on an errant sleeve of his.

“Well,” Yugi continued as he hunched back over the fragments. “If we can rely on the hieroglyphics to date these pieces then this map might be almost 3,000 years old.” Joseph let out a low whistle as Ryou carefully examined the characters Yugi was referring to. “And if you look at the symbols just here,” Yugi resumed as he directed their attention to the glyphs marking the map. “Well… It’s _Kul Elna_.”  

Ryou sat back in his chair as he gradually pulled his spectacles off of his face. “I don’t believe it,” he said quietly. He glanced up at his friend. “Oh Yugi, we’re scholars not treasure hunters!” Ryou lamented. “Kul Elna is a myth. Told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists.”

“Of course most of it is nonsense,” Yugi conceded as he waved one hand dismissively. “All the blather about the city being protected by the curse of an ancient evil spirit…” Yugi paused to take a deep breath. “But Ryou—you know our research shows that the city itself may have actually existed!”

“Are we talking about _the_ Kul Elna?” Joseph interrupted, Ryou frowning in deep thought. The few lit lanterns of the office burned low in the late night around them.

“Yes,” Ryou nodded. “The City of the Dead.”

“Where one of Egypt’s cruelest pharaohs was said to have commited a great sacrifice to create the most powerful weapons in history to protect his treasures,” Yugi explained as he pulled eagerly at the dark neckerchief tied around his neck.

Ryou sighed. “As you Americans might say, fairy tales and hokum,” the Englishman sat up properly to inspect the ancient symbols once more. “No one has ever found it…” He whispered almost as an afterthought.

Yugi braced his hands on the edge of the large desk. “Yes, but no one has ever had a map before,” he replied. Ryou glanced up at him before he bit his lip, slipping his eyeglasses back onto his face to get another good look.

 

* * *

 

**-** **CAIRO PRISON -**

 

**“** You told me that you got it on a dig down in Thebes!” Yugi hissed as they were ushered through the last set of enormous gates by armed guards. The librarian adjusted the large sunhat he had fixed over his unruly hair nervously as their entrance drew the attention of various hoots and hollers. Glancing around the filthy prison courtyard Yugi knew he was going to regret having worn his white gloves.

“Well, I was mistaken.” Joseph muttered quietly.

“You lied,” Yugi countered sternly while Ryou sped up from behind and fell into step with the two of them. Above them the Egyptian sun blazed where it sat high in the sky, the sweltering heat lending additional discomfort to the whole unpleasant affair.

“I lie to _everybody_ ,” Joseph countered. “What makes you so special?”

“I am your family!” Yugi chastised as he narrowly avoided stepping in what he desperately hoped was not human excrement. Yugi was down to his last pair of button boots and he couldn’t afford to lose them. Several stories of crowded cell blocks towered over them from all sides.  

Joseph snorted while they followed the guard who had greeted them closely. “That just makes you more gullible,” he responded.

“You stole it from a drunk at the local bar,” Ryou noted dryly as they stepped into the main courtyard.

“Picked his pocket actually,” Joseph admitted, his steps beginning to falter. “So I’m not sure this is a very good idea—”

“Stop being so ridiculous,” Yugi scolded as he grabbed the blonde’s arm and dragged him forward towards a well dressed figure that appeared to be waiting for them under a large lace parasol a servant held aloft. The man was dressed in a simply garish red velvet suit while his long white hair had been pressed pin straight.

The man clapped his hands in delight as they approached. “Come, come!” He called. “Welcome to Cairo Prison! My humble home.” The man spread his arms wide in an outlandish display of theater as his rich British accent carried across the yard.

_“The warden,_ I presume? _”_ Ryou muttered behind his hand. Yugi exchanged a pointed glance with him, relieved to see that Ryou’s incredulous expression mirrored his own sentiments.

“Maximillion Pegasus,” Joseph greeted as they reached the man. He stuck out his hand but the warden waved it away with a smile.

“A pleasure,” the man bowed with a flourish. “Come now, I have found the man you seek.” He snapped his fingers which his men seemed to understand as some kind of signal. Yugi held on tight to Joseph’s arm as they stepped forward to follow the warden. The various servants jockeyed along with them, carrying their various assortments of silver and finery through the prison courtyard.

“What exactly is this man in prison for?” Yugi asked hesitantly as they neared a line of cell doors where various captives crowded the grates to jeer in their direction. _A dig down in Thebes indeed_ , Yugi thought to himself as they passed.

The warden tapped one of his perfectly manicured fingers against his chin. “I am afraid that I do not know,” the man mused. “When I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself.”

“And what did he say?” Ryou asked curiously. The young curator kept as close to Yugi’s side as his own large hat would allow. Yugi knew that his friend was still quite reserved on the subject of Joseph’s discovery, but was grateful all the same that he had agreed to accompany them. The warden slowed to a halt in front of a long bay of thick iron bars, turning on his heel while the servants arranged themselves around him. The brightly lit cell was empty save for a heavy metal door near the back.

The warden shrugged as he faced them. “He said he was just looking _for a good time_ ,” the man smiled and clapped his hands twice. Yugi jumped as the retaining door swung open with a tremendous crash. A crowd of men came tumbling through the door, shouting and swinging as they struggled. Yugi’s eyes widened as the scene unfolded in front of them. 

A filthy man struggled in his chains striking out at one of the larger guards as he was dragged forcefully into the cell. One of the armored men was sporting a large injury across his brow which was bleeding freely. The man in chains was shirtless, his muscular frame twisting and bunching as he snarled in protest. He had a wild head of hair which was so matted and filthy the array of colors were almost indistinguishable. His tanned chest was streaked with dirt and scarred in a few places as it heaved with effort. For all his fight he didn’t seem particularly tall although it was hard to tell as he was forced down to his knees in front of the iron bars.

“This is the man you stole it from?” Yugi whispered as he unconsciously stepped back towards his cousin. One of the guards seized a handful of the prisoner’s hair and jerked his head back to reveal the man’s face. The captive snarled again, his split lip bleeding down his chin and over his sharp jawline. The Egyptian’s violet eyes were narrowed in obvious disdain when he spat in their direction.

“Yes, exactly.” Joseph muttered as he stepped back hurriedly. “So why don’t we just get on our way—”

“Who the hell are you?” The chained man interrupted loudly. Despite the struggle, his voice was deep and even. His accent was pronounced enough that his casual English took Yugi by surprise.

“Me?” Joseph asked as he pointed to himself and forced a shaky laugh. “Oh you know, just a local sort of missionary chap. Spreading the good word...” The man blinked back at them in an almost bored manner, utterly disinterested in the careless fiction. Joseph swallowed nervously while the guards and servants watched on. “But this is my cousin, Yugi.” He continued as he pushed Yugi forward slightly.

“Uh—” Yugi caught his tongue. “How do you do?” He asked, offering the prisoner a small but polite nod in greeting. The man dragged his attention from Joseph, glancing briefly over Yugi as the librarian shuffled on his feet.

“Guess he’s not a total loss,” the prisoner grunted as he returned his attention to the blonde.

“I beg your pardon!” Yugi flushed as he narrowed his eyes and moved forward. _The nerve of the man._ It didn’t matter that his face was so pleasantly angled or that his slim figure was so well built when he spoke like a common pig. Yugi ground his teeth as shouts and some kind of commotion began to echo in the distance.

The warden clapped his hands together again as Yugi glanced around. “Gentlemen,” the man announced. “You’ll have to excuse me for a moment.” He swept pass them, his various attendants hastening to follow as their tea trays rattled.

Ryou had come to stand near Yugi’s shoulder. “Ask him about the map,” the curator nudged him gently once the warden was out of earshot. Yugi nodded as he swallowed.

“Excuse me,” he began as he took a hesitant step forward. The prisoner was still being held forcibly on his knees by the guards but he did begrudgingly turn his attention towards Yugi. “We ah—found your notebook...and we’ve come to ask you about it.” The prisoner’s brow twitched so quickly Yugi wasn’t sure if he had merely imagined it.

“No.” The main responded abruptly.

“No?” Yugi asked, bewildered. The prisoner was certainly watching him now and the intensity of his gaze made Yugi’s insides squirm under the scrutiny.

“No,” The man repeated calmly in his steady tone. “You came to ask me about Kul Elna.”

Yugi sucked in an sharp breath and moved forward again, now only an arm’s reach from the bars that imprisoned the strange man. He quickly looked back over his shoulder before adjusting the large sun hat he was wearing in an attempt to conceal their conversation. “ _How…_ How do you know that the writings pertain to Kul Elna?” He asked as quietly as he dared.  

“Because that’s where I was when I found them,” the man drawled. A scraggly blonde bang hung down in his face.

“How do we know that’s not a load of wallow?” Joseph interrupted with a slight cough where he hung back with Ryou. The prisoner cast a withering look in their direction but didn’t respond.

  
“You were actually at Kul Elna?” Yugi breathed as he shuffled closer still. He glanced quickly towards the guards but their disinterest in the conversation seemed to confirm his theory that English wasn’t their strong suit. The prisoner raised his shackled hands until he could wrap his long fingers around the bars that contained him.

“Yeah, I was there.” The man said. “ _City of the Dead_ , untouchable treasures of the pharaoh.” His tone was dry and and flat but his fingers twitched. Joseph let out a long low whistle behind them. Yugi leaned in again, now as close to the strange man as he could get.

“Could you tell us how to get there?” Yugi asked as he bent down slightly. His breaths were coming faster as excitement began to build within him. _Was it possible?_ He was almost eye level with the man now, who was observing him with a peculiar look, as if something had just occurred to him.

The prisoner cocked his head to one side. “You want to know?” He asked.

“Well, y-yes—” Yugi stuttered slightly as he crouched all the way down so that he hovered just above the man who was now looking up at him. A dark streak of long-dried blood rimmed one of the man’s dark eyes. The prisoner slowly slid his hands up the bars until he crooked one finger slowly to invite Yugi closer. Yugi held his breath as he leaned all the way in.

Just as Yugi slowed his movement the man suddenly released the bars he had been holding. Yugi squeaked as the man seized his jaw and pulled the librarian forward into a sudden but forceful kiss. Yugi’s eyes widened at the connection, though it was over as quickly as it had begun. “ _Then get me out of here,_ ” the man hissed into the short space that separated them. Yugi barely recognized that people were now shouting both in front and behind them.

Yugi watched with wide eyes as one of the shouting guards brought a large baton down across the prisoner’s back. The man grunted in pain as he collapsed in the dirt before rolling on his side to kick out at another one of the men. Joseph had seized the back of Yugi’s sport coat, dragging him away from the scene as he too shouted into the chaos.

 

* * *

 

“What will happen to him?” Yugi asked as he crossed his legs restlessly in the warden’s ostentatious office. A large radio in the corner wailed on in the stifling heat. Ryou was perched in the large chair next to him, politely attending to the tea and biscuits they had been served. Pegasus raised his own cup where he sat on the other side of the table. He sipped slowly, apparently content to savor the moment. He set his brew back in the delicate saucer with a simpering smile.

“Atem Sennen is scheduled to be hanged,” the warden informed them as casually as if they had been discussing the weather. “Apparently, he had a _very_ good time.” Yugi bit his lip in quiet frustration as he glanced over to the window where Joseph was quietly observing the grounds below. Yugi turned back to the warden, his own drink still untouched.

“We will give you one-hundred pounds to save that man’s life,” Yugi announced as he straightened and folded his hands in his lap. The warden’s brow hitched in sudden interest.

“My boy,” the man began as he steepled his bejeweled fingers. “My patrons would pay 100 pounds _just to see him hang_.” Yugi clamped his jaw shut but didn’t respond immediately. The unpleasantly thick incense that hung in the room around them was almost smothering.

After a moment, Ryou spoke up for the first time. “Three-hundred pounds,” the Englishman challenged. Yugi felt a small wave of relief flood through him at the offer. He was not the only one who was intrigued. The warden merely shrugged as he selected a delicate biscuit from the tray between them. Joseph’s boots echoed on the floor as he approached the table.

Yugi glanced up at his cousin who was frowning as he reached around inside the breast of his blazer. Joseph pulled out his heavily worn pocketbook, opening it with a flourish. He seized a large portion of the contents and dropped them down onto the tabletop. “Final offer,” he announced. “Take it for leave it.”

Pegasus paused in his movements as he considered the offer for a moment. Yugi relaxed as the warden lips twitched and he reached out casually to collect the banknotes. He nodded as he quickly counted the amount. “It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Wheeler.” The warden acknowledged with a genuine smile.

 

* * *

 

**\- PORT OF CAIRO -**

 

“Do you think he’s going to show up?” Ryou asked as they stood around their meager luggage on the expansive dockway. The river air around them was filled with the chatter of multiple languages, both familiar and foreign as people pushed their way about. A loud whistle signaled the departure of one of the many distant vessels that crowded the port. The gangway to their own pedestrian barge was already filling quickly with various travelers as servants struggled to convince a few reluctant horses to board as well.

 “Undoubtedly, knowing my luck…” Joseph muttered as he set the last suitcase he had been carrying down with a thump. Yugi winced as something within the contents crunched. “I’m sure his word is his word,” the blonde added though his tone did not convey much faith in the sentiment.

“Personally I think he’s filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel—” Yugi huffed as he smoothed down his neckerchief. “I don’t like him one bit.”

“Anyone I know?” A deep voice asked. Yugi turned abruptly as he was startled by a man now standing directly behind them. He had half a mind to tell the stranger off before his eyes fully registered what he was seeing and any complaint died before his mouth had begun to form the words...

Atem Sennen stood on the deck, though Yugi was sure he had never seen a man so altered in his life. The Egyptian smirked as he adjusted the thick leather strap of his bag on his shoulder, unbothered by their obvious bewilderment. Yugi opened his mouth and then closed it again as speech continued to escape him. The man was polished and clean-shaven, his tanned skin now glowing in contrast to his to his starched shirt and remarkably well fitted khaki suit. His recently trimmed array of tri-colored hair glinted in the afternoon sun.

“Uh—hello,” Yugi greeted quietly as he bit his lip. Atem cocked an eyebrow at him in amusement, the expression emphasizing the pleasant lines of his stately features. The man had certainly overheard Yugi’s imprudent comments. Ryou coughed quietly next to them.

“Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh Sennen?” Joseph greeted warmly as he clasped the man on the shoulder, clearly eager to change the subject.

“Yes,” Atem agreed as he cast the man’s casual grip an odd look. “ _Smashing…_ ” he repeated.

“Mr. Sennen,” Yugi began as he recollected his wits about him. “Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this isn't some kind of a sham?” He asked as he raised his finger daringly. “Because if it is, I am warning you—”

“You’re warning me?” Atem let out a bark of incredulous laughter. Yugi bristled as the man shook his head and stepped towards them and up into Yugi’s face. “Kid, let me put it this way…” The man began as he lowered his voice. “My whole damn garrison believed in this so much that we marched halfway across Egypt to find the city without orders, and when we got there all we found was _sand_ and _blood_.”

Yugi blinked at the man’s statement, his own silence echoed by his two companions. Atem smiled at them all while he straightened again. “Let me get your bags,” he continued as he hefted two of the large cases with ease and stode past them towards the awaiting vessel without a backwards glance. Joseph muttered something unintelligible before seizing the remaining luggage and hurrying after the Egyptian.

“Yes, yes, you’re right _,_ ” Ryou murmured as he leaned into Yugi’s shoulder and nudged him gently when the other men were safely out of earshot. “Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all _..._ ” Yugi flushed as he batted at his friend.

 

* * *

 

Atem stepped out through the port door onto the rear deck and into the sharp night air with a sense of relief. He had never liked small spaces much, and the narrow cabins of the Nile barge were no exception. They were only a few hours into their lengthy voyage but Atem was already restless. Unfortunately, it didn’t look like the contents of the rear deck were going to provide him with much relief.  

Joseph Wheeler sat crammed into a ramshackle chair around a small card table with two unfamiliar men who Atem figured could only also be Americans. A very large blonde man wearing a garish bandana tossed his cards in for a new round of poker while his redheaded friend attended to a spot on his spectacles. The collection of empty bottles that littered the table led Atem to believe that they had been at their games for at least a few rounds.

“Quit playing with your glasses and cut the deck, Sid!” The burly American bossed.

“Without my glasses I can’t see the deck to cut it, Keith,” the other man grunted as he slipped his frames back onto his pinched face. _Australian_ , Atem realized as unfamiliar accent registered with him.

“Sennen!” Joseph called as he seemed notice Atem’s arrival for the first time. “Sit down, we could use another player!” He grinned as he beckoned the Egyptian closer with the bottle he held.  

Atem stepped forward, but shook his head all the same. “Sorry gentleman,” he began as he adjusted his bag to rest on his other shoulder. “I only gamble with my life, never my money.”

“Never?” The man named Keith asked as he tossed his hand onto the table. He had an unpleasant kind of sneer about him. “What if I was to bet you we get to Kul Elna before you?” He asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

“You’re looking for Kul Elna?” Atem responded, doing his best to conceal the unwelcome surprise the revelation brought.

“Damn straight,” Keith cursed as he settled back to observe Atem. _Charmingly hostile_ , Atem noted. He was starting to regret leaving prison already.

“And who says we are?” Atem asked although he already knew the answer. Wheeler had become surprisingly quiet while he nursed his own cards.

“He does,” the two men said in unison as the pointed towards Joseph and the American spluttered. Atem resisted the urge to grimace as he dropped a hand to the blonde’s shoulder in warning.

“Well,” Keith drawled with such an air of self-satisfied smugness that Atem’s fingers itched with a desire to punch him. “How about it? Is it a bet?”

Atem eyed him darkly. “Alright,” he announced, “you’re on.”

“What makes you so confident?” Sid asked as he pushed his glasses back up his nose and pretended to still take interest in his cards.

“What makes you?” Atem drawled in retort. A bleak breeze blew across the deck around them, causing the few candles and lamps to flicker low in where they were perched. A horse brayed nervously in the distance.

“We got us a man who’s actually been there,” Keith smirked as he uncapped another bottle. Atem raised an eyebrow. That was… _unlikely._ Though he wouldn’t put it past some of the shadier escorts to be guiding various Kul Elna cons. _Sad really,_ Atem thought to himself. It _would be such a... disappointment if these Americans were to be abandoned in the desert somewhere…_  

“What a coincidence!” Joseph chirped as he rearranged his cards. “Because Sennen—” Atem dug his fingers quite forcefully into the blonde’s shoulder as the man yelped. “Whose turn is it?” Joseph asked hastily to change the subject as he surveyed the table. “Is it mine?”

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Atem nodded in dismissal as he released the American’s shoulder and stepped away from their table and out onto the deck. He walked up along the dark and deserted railing as he breathed in the river air and enjoyed the delicate breeze. He could just barely make out the palms and small farms that dotted the edge of the Nile in the distance. It was peaceful. Something Atem truly wasn’t used to.

He had almost reached the bow of the ship when he spotted a solitary figure absorbed in a large book. The boy’s wild tri-colored hair was easily recognizable even from the back. Atem slowed his pace, approaching the small table quietly as the American continued to pore over the pages in front of him. Without warning, Atem swung his bag forward and dropped it onto the rough hewn surface of the table while Yugi gasped and snapped his volume shut. The lengthy title printed across the cover was written in a language Atem didn’t recognize.

“Sorry,” Atem smirked as the boy glared up at him. “Didn’t mean to startle you.” It wasn’t exactly true but he supposed the apology was probably due.

“The only thing that scares me, Mr. Sennen, are your manners.” Yugi sniffed as he set his book down on the table. Atem chuckled as the boy bristled. _He really was awfully cute..._ and so easy to rile up. It was too good to resist.

“Still angry about that kiss, huh?” Atem asked as he unzipped his bag.

“Well, if you call that a kiss,” Yugi retorted. The effect was diminished slightly by the pink flush that had bloomed on the boy’s face.

Atem failed to suppress his smirk as shrugged out of his jacket. He noticed the American’s amethyst eyes widen slightly as they fell upon the empty shoulder holsters Atem was wearing. Yugi glanced down and pulled his long jacket around himself a little tighter when he noticed that Atem was watching him. Atem unrolled his bag with a flick of his wrist, revealing the various firearms and ammunition stashed inside.  
  
“Um, did I miss something?” Yugi inquired as Atem sat down in the remaining chair and picked up one of the revolvers from the array. “Are we going into battle?” Atem eyed him as he flipped open the chamber and began to load the revolver one bullet at a time.

“There’s something out there,” Atem replied as he reset the chamber and holstered the gun properly. “Something underneath that sand.”

“How did you find Kul Elna?” Yugi asked quietly as Atem focused on loading the next revolver.

Atem glanced up at the boy while he pondered the truth for a moment. “You Americans think you can discover Egypt before the _Egyptians_ ,” he muttered. “All you need is someone who knows the way.” Yugi’s expression did not seem to indicate that he enjoyed the evasive response.  

The silence dragged on for a moment before the American spoke again. “You speak English quite well,” Yugi noted as Atem began stripping and cleaning his shotgun on the table.

Atem nodded while he worked. “Six years in the British infantry will do that,” he replied. Yugi nodded absentmindedly as he continued to watch Atem’s progress.

“Well, I’m hoping to find certain artifacts,” the boy began as he traced a finger down the spine of the book in front of him. “Seven artifacts, actually. Joseph thinks there’s treasure…” Yugi trailed off as Atem racked the shotgun. “What do you think is out there?” The American asked him.

“In a word?” Atem responded while he wiped down the barrel. “Evil.” The boy blinked at him from across the table. “The desert nomads believe that Kul Elna is cursed,” he added.

Yugi frowned, biting one of his pale pink lips. “Oh I don’t believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mr. Sennen,” he admonished. “But I do believe a very important historical event may have occurred there.” The boy took a breath as Atem prepared to hear the same tale he’d heard a thousand times. “A horrible sacrifice really, performed by a pharaoh who thought he could use the power of the dead to forge all-powerful items.”

The petite American relaxed slightly as he glanced out over the water. “Part of the stories my Grandfather told me about Egypt when I was a child. It’s one of the reasons I came here—sort of a life’s pursuit...”

“And the fact that they say the Millenium Items are made out of pure gold doesn’t interest you at all?” Atem questioned with a raised brow as he paused in his work.

“You know your history!” Yugi beamed at him. Atem grunted, though the boy’s eagerness did soften him a little bit.

“I know a thing or two about treasure,” Atem admitted.

“Um…” Yugi continued hesitantly as he folded his hands in his lap. “By the way, why did you kiss me?”

Atem shrugged as he set the firearm down on the table. “I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time,” he confessed. Yugi’s mouth fell open as he stood abruptly, knocking his chair back. He snatched his book of the table with one last glare as he stormed off. “ _Hey!_ ” Atem called after him to no avail. “ _What did I say?_ ” Yugi didn’t turn back or acknowledge him. He supposed he deserved that.

Atem stood from the table when he began to stow his remaining items. _So much for that then_ , he mused as he flicked one of his stubborn bangs out of his face. Probably for the best. Atem was thumbing through spare ammunition when he looked up suddenly. He was sure he had just heard something… something that sounded suspiciously like a poorly muffled cough. He reached absentmindedly for his holster as he stared down the length of the seemingly deserted deck. His gaze falling upon on a sizeable gap between several large supply crates.

Atem stepped forward, rounding on the hiding spot and seizing a handful of an unpleasantly familiar green coat. He dragged the eavesdropper out as he lifted the small man up, slamming him back against the crate. “Sennen!” The man wheezed in his nasal tone. “ _You’re alive!_ ” His buggish eyes were blown wide behind his horrible glasses. Atem snorted, far from moved by the insincere pantomime.

“Weevil Underwood,” Atem drawled as he tightened his grip on the front of the man’s coat. He cocked the revolver he had drawn in his free hand. “I think I’ll kill you.”

“Think of my children!” The man panicked as he scrambled for grip.

“You don’t have any children,” Atem rolled his eyes.

Weevil shrugged, although the effect was diminished by his suspended position. “Someday I might,” he muttered.

“Shut up,” Atem snapped as he prodded the man’s chest with the barrel of the gun. “So you’re the one who’s leading those Americans…” Weevil nodded nervously, his eyes very much still focused on the revolver. “What’s the scam?” Atem asked. “You take them into the desert and then leave them to rot?”

“Sadly, no,” Weevil shook his head quickly, his turquoise hair bouncing. “These Americans are smart. They pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo. So this time I must go all the way.”

“How unfortunate for you,” Atem deadpanned as he slowly released his grip on the man and allowed him to fall back onto his feet. Atem stepped back, though he didn’t move to stow his gun.

Weevil brushed himself off with an anxious tick. “You never believed in Kul Elna, Sennen,” he muttered. “Why are you going back?” The smaller man adjusted his thick spectacles when Atem didn’t respond. “Is it that boy?” He asked. Atem narrowed his eyes but didn’t respond. Eventually, Weevil chuckled. “You always did have more balls than brains…”

Atem grimaced before clapping the man on his shoulder. “Goodbye, Weevil,” he hissed as he hoisted the man into the air. He took the half step across the narrow deck as Weevil shrieked before heaving him unceremoniously over the railing. The man’s loud objections only ceasing when a heavy splash from below indicated that he had hit the water.

Atem bit back his satisfaction as he holstered his gun. He walked back over to the table, collecting his bag and various effects. It was getting quite late, and he supposed he would need to sleep eventually. He shrugged back into his jacket and slung his duffle onto his shoulder. He had just turned back towards the railing when he paused.

A fresh set of wet footprints were tracked across the deck, leading from the edge and trailing on towards the main cabins. Atem frowned. He stepped over towards the railing, glancing out at the surface of the water below. A few feet downstream he spotted the unmistakable sight of a head of turquoise hair thrashing about in the river. Atem cursed quietly as he stepped back, hurrying to follow the path of the intruding footsteps towards the cabins.

 

* * *

 

Yugi paced the length of the small bedchamber, adjusting the sleeve of his pale nightgown while he went. He had dumped his suitcase onto the narrow bed. The pair of oil lanterns in their sconces hadn’t provided nearly enough light but a previous tenant had left a few stubby candles behind. They would do for now. Yugi glanced down at the book he was still carrying, attempting to jog his latest attempt to study.

“ _Arthur Hawkins_ ,” Yugi whispered to himself as he snapped the volume shut and began pacing again. “In eighteen-sixty… eight-sixty… hmm…” Yugi cursed as he tossed the textbook onto the unfolded clothes he had piled on top of the meager mattress. The notebook Joseph had nicked from Atem caught his eye briefly where it rested on the night table. Yugi pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes in frustration.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” Yugi muttered to the empty room as he tore his hands away and stalked over to the paltry washbasin. “ _It wasn’t that good of a kiss, anyway._ ” He seized the sterling brush he had left on the rim and began to fight with a section of his quarrelsome hair. He winced as he tugged too hard. How on earth had Atem managed to get his so smooth? It wasn’t fair.

He gave up after a few more forceful passes, setting the brush down and turning the tap. He let the water run for a few seconds before cupping his hands under the dribble. He stooped over the basin, splashing the cool water over his face with a satisfied sigh. Yugi indulged for a moment before turning off the tap and straightening up to reach for a towel. He gently dried his skin before glancing into the cloudy mirror and jumping in shock at the reflection.

Yugi barely had time to cry out before the hooded figure behind him seized him by the back of his neck and brought a large knife up to his throat. Yugi could only watch the scene unfold in the reflection with wide eyes as the man dragged him backwards into the center of the room. He heard one of the tables crash to the floor and though he didn’t dare look down he just briefly glimpsed one of the lit candles rolling across the threadbare rug.

“Where is the map?” A harsh voice snarled from somewhere behind them. Yugi choked out a small shriek as the man holding him released his neck and covered his mouth, dragging him around to face the rest of the room. Two other men now stood in the space dressed in matching purple cloaks. Yugi’s fingers scrabbled at his captor’s grip to no avail. The cold blade at his throat was pressed further into his skin.

“I will not ask again!” One of the other figures barked as he brandished a curved and jagged blade in their direction. Yugi struggled to breathe through the large hand still held over his mouth and nose. He pointed hastily, gesturing towards the nightstand where Atem’s unassuming journal sat untouched. One of the robed figures advanced on it, knocking the rest of Yugi’s possessions about without care. The second man withdrew a short gun from within his robes.

Yugi had just begun to struggle in earnest against the suffocating grip of his captor when they heard a shout, followed by an enormous crash as something rammed into the door of the cabin. The door didn’t give the first time, Yugi assumed the men had locked it behind them when they entered, but a second crash splintered the frame. To Yugi’s great relief Atem Sennen appeared in the doorway, both of his revolvers drawn and ready.

“Yugi!” The Egyptian shouted as the strange men turned onto him. “ _Get down!_ ” Atem ordered. Yugi dropped to the floor the minute the man strangling him let go, the first shot echoing painfully in the contained space. Yugi scrambled across the rug as more shouts and shots rang out. His eyes widened in alarm as he realized one of the discarded candles had caught light to the curtains. It was too late to do anything, the rapidly growing blaze already spreading to other furniture. Yugi glanced up at Atem as the man grappled forcefully with the remaining henchman.

As soon as the doorway was empty Yugi scurried towards it, pulling himself up by the doorframe and making a break for it down the hall. He had made it halfway to the main deck when a sudden realization stopped him in his tracks. He spun on his heel, hurrying back up the hall in his slippers. He spotted Atem exiting the door to the bedchamber as he rounded the last corner. Smoke was now billowing out of the room as the Egyptian strode towards him. 

“The map!” Yugi called out in a panic. The thick soot in the air was beginning to sting at his eyes. “I forgot the map!” Yugi gasped. The Egyptian caught him easily around the waist as Yugi attempted to get past him.

“Relax,” Atem grunted as Yugi struggled. “I’m the map. It’s all up here,” the man told him as he tapped the barrel of his gun against his temple.

“Oh, that’s comforting,” Yugi balked as Atem seized him by the arm and steered him back towards the deck. Other people were spilling into the halls now, shouting and pushing as word of the fire spread. When they reached the deck the chaos only intensified, the disorder a mix of frightened passengers and a few more of the cloaked intruders. Although Yugi struggled, he couldn’t escape Atem’s firm grip on his arm. Between the screams and the additional gunfire the noise alone was deafening.

Atem dragged him towards the railing and Yugi sagged in relief as he caught sight of a familiar head of white hair. Ryou was also dressed in his nightclothes, supporting a figure that looked suspiciously like his drunk cousin. “Yugi!” Ryou called in relief as he spotted them. “Oh thank God!”

“Can you swim?” Atem asked abruptly when they reached the railing. Yugi stared at the man who had finally released him.

“What?” Yugi asked as the Egyptian glanced back over his shoulder at a shooting match that had broken out between a very large blonde man and some of the raiders. “Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it!”

“Trust me,” Atem told him as he stooped and lifted Yugi right off his feet. “It calls for it.” Yugi shrieked in protest as the man lifted him over the railing and tossed him unceremoniously over and into the river below. Yugi choked as he plunged into the frigid water, his body momentarily stunned while he sunk a few feet. He twisted and kicked, breaking the surface a few seconds later. Yugi gasped for air as he treaded water and blinked his eyes clear. Above him others were jumping, and figures broke the surface around him. Joseph and Ryou popped up near him, fighting against the mess of trunks and bodies to reach him.

“Where’s Sennen?” Joseph shouted as they bobbed in the Nile.

“There!” Ryou called as he nodded up towards the barge. The blaze had consumed most of the vessel, dark smoke billowing up into the night sky. Only a few figures remained on the deck. Yugi caught sight of their Egyptian as he scaled the railing with ease and dove off the top. He arched through the air with significantly more grace than anyone else had managed, breaking the surface of the water with ease. Yugi thought he heard Joseph mutter something that sounded suspiciously like _“Showoff,_ ” before Atem surfaced a few feet from them.

Atem glided over towards them with long strokes. “Are you alright?” He called out as he approached. Yugi nodded. Their legs brushed briefly as they paddled to stay afloat. “Over there,” Atem called out as he pointed briefly towards a small clearing on the distant bank. 

“This is a messed up country!” Joseph shouted over his shoulder he began to swim in the direction Atem had indicated. Yugi shot Atem an apologetic look before grimacing at Ryou and kicking after his cousin towards the shore.

 

* * *

 

“All of our tools!” Ryou bemoaned still wrapped in his dark night coat as they stumbled out of the shallows and up onto a the riverbank. “All of the equipment!”

“All of my clothes!” Yugi trembled while he staggered in the reeds and wrapped his bare arms around himself. His flimsy nightgown and silk slippers were hopelessly ruined. He jumped when he felt a hand press into the small of his back, turning to catch Atem standing directly behind him. Yugi schlepped up onto the sand as the Egyptian steaded him. Shouts and a crackling glow still emanated from the sinking barge.

Yugi stopped halfway up the bank near Ryou and Joseph. The Englishman was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees while the blonde lay face down in the sand. Yugi kicked at his cousin gently but Joseph only groaned and swiped blindly at the offending foot. Eventually giving up all hope of decency Yugi began to attend to his sopping hair. He winced as he pulled at the heavy tangled locks. 

Atem dropped his bag onto the ground where it landed with a dull thud, shaking his own unruly hair back out of his face. Yugi couldn’t have torn his eyes away from the scene if he had wanted to. Droplets of water traveled down the man’s tan throat and across his exposed chest while his soaked shirt clung to his defined stomach. _Don’t be foolish,_ Yugi chastised himself silently as he glanced away before the man could catch him staring. Yugi swallowed as his heart continued to pound in the wake of the evening.

“ _Hey! Sennen!_ ” a high-pitched shout suddenly echoed from a great distance. Yugi craned his neck back towards the water as he continued to wring out his wet hair. He could just barely make out the various figures rushing and jostling each other on the opposite bank. “ _It looks to me like I’ve got all the horses!_ ”

Yugi realized the noise was coming from a very small man in a green coat who was shouting out at them from the other beach. It was true. The surviving horses did seem to have followed the rest of the crew. “Who _is_ that?” Yugi asked, bewildered by the apparent taunt coming from a man with turquoise hair.

Atem was now eyeing the same spot Yugi was with genuine amusement as he picked his own bag up from the sand. “An idiot who’s on the wrong side of the river,” he chuckled.

 

* * *

 

**\- THE SAHARA DESERT -**

 

Atem bit into the plum he was holding, chewing slowly as he watched Joseph continue to wave his arms about and shout at the village tradesman in his filthy suit. The one-sided argument had been carrying on for nearly half an hour as the blonde struggled to negotiate his way into camel ownership. To his credit, Atem was certain the trader had conveniently forgotten his English skills simply to goad the man. Eventually Atem took pity on the American and stepped out from the awning he had situated himself under to make his way towards the commotion.

Joseph’s voice drifted as Atem approached. “I only want four! Four!” The blonde held up the appropriate number of fingers and kicked at the sand as the trader continued to feign ignorance. “I only want four, not a whole bloody herd!” The American glanced around in exasperation as Atem reached them. “Sennen!” Joseph sighed in relief. “Can you believe the cheek?” He asked.

Atem nodded to the plump tradesman who seemed to be slightly taken aback at his appearance. They exchanged a few polite words in their native tongue as Joseph watched on. “There,” Atem muttered as the villager began to separate four leads for them. “Just pay the man.” Joseph produced a wad of bills rather sheepishly but had at least ceased his yelling.

“Can’t believe the price of these fleabags,” the blonde griped while they each began to lead two of the enormous animals away from the market.

“You’ll be grateful when we don’t have to walk,” Atem pointed out as they moved through the busy center of the small village.

“Ever been to New York, Sennen?” Joseph asked as he swatted one of the beasts away from the curious nibble it was attempting to give his hat.

“Never had the pleasure,” Atem responded as he squinted through the harsh light cast by the high sun.

“Paved roads, electricity, cabs on every corner!” The blonde sighed with a far-off look in his eyes. “No one trying to snuff you out on a godforsaken boat…” Atem shrugged in response as they neared the small inn they had been seeking. Silently he wondered if Weevil had recognized the tombkeepers as he had. Would it have been enough to scare him off? “Of course, you’ll be like Yugi,” Joseph continued uninterrupted. “Happy to spend your days in every desolate hole looking for mummies.”

Atem snorted. “I don’t like mummies,” he said.

Joseph looked over at him, nodding appreciatively as he clapped Atem on the back. “Smart man!” He chortled. “That may be the first damn thing you’ve said that wasn’t raving mad, Sennen.” Atem let out a huff of amusement as the blonde grinned at him. He couldn’t deny that the American was growing on him, as ridiculous as it was.

“ _There you are,_ ” Joseph called out as footsteps sounded in a narrow doorway to their left. Atem looked up from the hitching post he had been securing the leads to and paused. The shorter American and the pale Englishman had appeared on the step of the inn, though they had discarded their nightclothes in favor of a pair of dark traditional robes. They clearly hadn’t been able to find western wares in the village which wasn’t surprising but… Atem swallowed. A delicate veil was pulled across the bridge of the American’s face as he glanced over. Atem had to admit Yugi was extremely pretty in a foreign kind of way. His bright round eyes and pink lips in contrast with his milky skin. It was… _distracting_ to say the least.

 

* * *

 

Yugi swayed with the uneven gait of the camel, his heavy eyelids drooping under the steady movement. The sun was just barely beginning to rise on their third day of travel and the journey had left them all weary and worn. Dunes rose and fell high above them on all sides. Without the Egyptian to guide them Yugi was sure they would have been long lost to the desert.

“I hate camels,” Joseph muttered from his own saddle a few feet away. “Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting!”

“I’m sure they have similar feelings about you…” Ryou quipped over his shoulder from his position at the front of the convoy.

“I think they’re adorable,” Yugi giggled as the reached out to pat his steed gently on the top of its enormous head. Their path rose abruptly amongst the dunes, finally leading them over the crest. Yugi’s camel slowed to a halt as it reached the top of the hill. The clearing below opened wide into the valley of the desert, the sun’s first rays beginning to rise above distant cliffs. The view was magnificent…

Yugi heard Joseph’s groan from behind him just as his own vision fell upon the offending figures descending into the valley on the other side. They were not the only ones who had made it. “Not this lot again,” the blonde muttered as his steed overtook Yugi’s position in pursuit of the Ryou’s camel who was already halfway down the embankment. Yugi glanced over his shoulder as Atem reigned in his beast to his side. The man’s face was almost entirely inscrutable as he surveyed the land below them. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it. Yugi noticed the man’s gaze linger on a distant outcropping but the object was too far for Yugi to discern anything important from it.

The Egyptian turned to look at him, his wild array of hair brilliant in the morning sun. “Are you ready?” Atem asked, nudging Yugi’s steed gently with his boot. The man had rolled his sleeves back, the leather of his reigns now wrapped around the golden skin of his well-built forearms. Yugi nodded as he adjusted his seat and prodded his animal with his heels. He squinted as they approached, sure the figure seated upon a particularly small mule seemed familiar…

“Good morning, friends!” The small man with turquoise hair called in his nasal tone. Yugi heard Atem mutter something next to him as they closed the final distance but he didn’t catch the words. They stopped along side Ryou and Joseph, the latter of whom was glaring at the familiar acquaintances. 

“What the hell are we doing?” The enormous American in the bandana barked as he cracked his knuckles impatiently. Yugi thought it was a fair question now that they were all gathered in a desert valley. The only notable landmark was a distant cliff-like outcropping peeking to what must have been the west.

“Patience, patience…” Their guide wheezed again as he adjusted his unsightly spectacles.

“Remember our bet, Sennen!” One of the other Americans called out from his mount. Yugi turned to look at the Egyptian, raising an eyebrow at the remark. Atem rolled his eyes as he reached towards the bridle of Yugi’s camel while he slowly turned to beast to face the distant cliffs.

“Get ready for it,” Atem murmured, now staring out over the valley.

“For what?” Yugi asked as he leaned in to get a better look.

“We’re about to be shown the way,” Atem said. Yugi frowned in confusion as he watched the landscape slowly being illuminated by the rising sun. There was… nothing there. At least, there hadn’t been as a distant gold shimmer began to gleam when the first of the sun’s rays struck the cliffside. Yugi felt his jaw drop as the shimmer grew, and slowly but surely the landscape began to fill in before their very eyes.

Ryou stood up in his saddle. “ _I don’t believe it…_ ” he whispered. Yugi blinked, arriving at a similar train of thought himself. Could it be?

“Here we go again,” Atem ground out as several of the men began to shout and a few of the animals surged forward under the eager command of their riders.

 

* * *

 

Malik narrowed his eyes while dust stirred around the approaching newcomers in the valley below, watching carefully from his position atop the outcropping. His men sat silently around him as their morning ritual dictated. He was sure they had all noticed the two familiar faces. It was… unusual for them to have return visitors to their home. Nothing good could come of it.

“These two seek a deathwish,” Malik said as he turned to survey his second in command. Odion gave a solemn nod and he too watched the progress of the company as it rapidly approached the gates of the city.  

“A shame,” the man observed in his stoic manner.

“They must be dealt with,” Malik announced as he unclasped the long purple robe he wore and let it fall past his shoulders. “We do not give second chances.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you realize we’re standing inside a room no one has entered in over three thousand years?” Ryou whispered as he trailed his shaking fingers over the intricate carvings along the nearest wall. Yugi watched while the curator remained transfixed on the collection of symbols and decorative motifs revealed by the meager light of the first torch. Yugi shuffled out of the way as Atem dropped through the shaft they had just used, landing heavily in his boots. The Egyptian held out one of the torches he was carrying which Yugi accepted with a grateful nod as Joseph fell into view with a curse.

“What a lovely place,” Joseph muttered as he made a useless attempt to brush the ancient dust from his suit coat. Atem had long since ditched his own jacket in favor of his shirt and had apparently lost several of the buttons from that too. Not that Yugi blamed him much… their exploration of the ruins of Kul Elna had been far from leisurely.

The air in the room was stale in Yugi’s mouth and lungs as they tentatively surveyed the darkness around them. It didn’t seem to be a particularly large space, although the narrow chamber appeared to extend an unknown length in front of them. As Yugi’s eyes began to adjust to the darkness he recognized rows and rows of shelving along either side of the room. Thousands of objects were piled upon them.

Yugi stepped closer for a better look, gasping in horror when the light from his torch fell upon the mangled corpses stacked from the floor to the ceiling. He clapped his hand to his mouth as he turned to his companions, all of whom were wearing similar expressions of abhorrence and disgust. “I…” Yugi began as he swallowed. “ _All of these people…_ ”

“They haven’t been properly mummified,” Ryou observed in an unsteady voice as he stood near the opposite wall which seemed to reflect the same scenario.

“ _It’s horrible!_ ” Yugi exclaimed as his voice broke. He looked back towards the other two men who still stood back near the entrance.

“A bummer,” Joseph agreed with a squeamish look. “Who are these folks?” He asked.

“The people of Kul Elna,” Atem replied flatly. Yugi stared at the Egyptian, although the man’s shuttered expression didn’t tell him anything.

“Don’t suppose any of them were rich,” Joseph said as he edged very slowly towards one of the shelves that held the discarded bodies.

“It was a poor village,” Yugi told them as he recalled the readings on the subject he had collected over the years. “Mostly laborers and petty criminals. 

“So where is the Pharaoh’s treasure?” Joseph asked as he swung his torch around. “This room doesn’t go anywhere.”

“That’s what we have to find out,” Ryou observed as they stared down the horrible length of of the chamber that held indisputable evidence of the massacre of Kul Elna. _But surely just because one of the stories was true_ , Yugi thought to himself, _didn’t mean that they all were…_

 

* * *

 

Atem tossed another gnarled log onto the small fire before begrudgingly returning to his seat next to Weevil on the ancient bench they had poached. Their small campsite spanned a few tents, though it was meager compared to the obnoxious display the other Americans had set up on the other side of the ruins. Still, it was more comfortable than most of the places Atem had slept during the war. Weevil had insisted on lingering around in the evenings which Atem assumed likely meant that the other Americans couldn’t stand him either. Maybe they weren’t as dumb as they looked. 

Quiet footsteps sounded through the darkness around the fire as three figures appeared in the dim light. Joseph and the white-haired Englishman huddled around the other side of the fire as Yugi bounded forward, his arms full of a number of small tablets. The shorter American was still wearing a traditional garment so long that he almost tripped over his own hem with each step. “Look what I found!” The boy called breathlessly as he approached.

“You’re in his seat,” Atem said as he unceremoniously pushed Weevil off the end of the bench. To his credit, Yugi didn’t so much as flinch at the act before settling down next to Atem and lowering the collection of fragments and a large book onto his own lap. Weevil muttered something rude before slinking off in the direction of his own camp.

“They’re funerary pieces,” Yugi explained as he held one up between his small pale fingers, turning it slightly so that the symbols stamped into the clay caught the firelight. “Meant to guide souls in the afterlife.”

“At least someone was looking out for them,” Atem responded as he gently selected one of the rough pieces from Yugi’s lap. 

“At least—” Yugi began, “that’s my theory.” The American cracked open the hefty leather bound volume he had been carrying as well, thumbing quickly through the pages. Atem frowned when he noticed the title stamped into the cover. He had seen that before… and certainly not among their own party.

“That’s called stealing you know,” Atem observed as Yugi glanced up at him distractedly. 

The boy bit his lip before returning his attention to the page. “According to you and my cousin, it’s called borrowing,” he muttered.

Atem scoffed. “Your cousin stole from _me._ ” The two other Americans had already left the fireside for their various tents.  

“I’m sure you did nothing to deserve it,” Yugi replied dryly as he flipped another page.

Atem had the decency to feel a little abashed as he struggled to recall the disjointed memories he had of that time period. “I may have been unconscious at the time,” he admitted.

“And what exactly were you doing that landed you in that prison?” Yugi asked in a matter-of-fact tone as he snapped the thick textbook closed. The boy stared at him expectantly as Atem’s response died on his tongue. Atem thought he could almost see his own reflection in the firelight flickering across Yugi’s large eyes. _How was he supposed to explain that story?_

“Tell you what,” Atem began as he gestured to the city that lay in ruins around them, “If we make it out of here, I’ll tell you all about it.” The American surveyed him with disappointment but seemed willing to let the subject drop.

“Scared of a few mummies?” Yugi asked as he slowly opened his book again.

Atem ran his thumb over the ancient fragment he was still holding. “It’s not the dead I’m worried about,” he replied. A cold sensation trailed down his own spine when he voiced the thought. The tombkeepers would not leave them undisturbed for long. Atem’s hand fell subconsciously to the pistol tucked into his waistband. “ _What are you reading?_ ” He asked as he suddenly caught sight of a particularly gruesome illustration sprawled across most of a page.

“It’s Arthur Hawkin’s most current compilation of the Book of the Dead,” Yugi muttered as he pored over the ancient characters.

The Book of the Dead. _Wonderful,_ Atem observed silently. “Are you sure you want to be playing around with that thing?” He asked.

“It’s just a book,” Yugi chuckled as he carefully compared a set of symbols from the book to one of the clay pieces. “No harm ever came from reading a book…” Atem shuddered as a large gust of wind swept through the camp around them, stirring the fire and causing the canvas of nearby tents to flutter dangerously.

“ _Right_ ,” Atem muttered.

 

* * *

 

“I thought we were looking for treasure!” Joseph called out as he dragged the lid off another ancient crate. He frowned at the contents, clearly not pleased with whatever he had discovered. They were deep underground now, making their way through the various spaces that hadn’t collapsed over the centuries. The many torches they had accumulated were strewn around the storage chamber they had discovered, illuminating the timeworn wares.

“Not all treasures are silver and gold,” Yugi sighed from his position on the stone floor as he continued his careful sketching of the tiny objects in front of him. The scratching of his charcoal pencil somehow louder in the small space.

“ _Only the useful kind,_ ” the blonde replied.

Ryou chuckled where he sat next to Yugi while he diligently recorded the designs carved into a ceremonial pot. “These are the kind of discoveries historians spend their lives hoping for,” the Englishman responded. “Cheer up, Joseph.”

“That’s all well and fine,” Joseph huffed, “but what will we _eat?_ ” He asked as he abandoned his attempt to open another crate.

Yugi startled slightly when Atem crouched down next to him, the man always seeming to materialize out of nowhere. The Egyptian observed his work for a few moments over his shoulder as Yugi felt himself blush under the attention. The man couldn’t possibly be wearing cologne… and yet…

“What are they?” Atem asked as the deep sound of his voice reverberated through Yugi’s own chest.

“They’re senet pieces,” Yugi told him, hoping that the slight tremor in his own speech would go unnoticed. “I’ve seen ones just like them in the collection at the British Museum.” The line of small stone pawns carefully arranged in front of him was at least more complete than any set Yugi had ever seen. “An ancient Egyptian game, the Egyptians loved to play games.”

“I’ll say,” Joseph muttered with his hands on his hips as he surveyed the dark room. A narrow opening near the far corner led into an unknown space beyond. “Those stooges are going to run off with anything of value while we’re playing board games!” 

“Go on then,” Ryou gestured with one hand from his seat on the floor. “We’ll catch up.”

Joseph blanched at the comment. “W-well—” he stuttered. “I really think it would be wise to stick together.” The blonde took two steps away from the unexplored opening.

“Mmmm,” Atem hummed as he placed one of his long-fingered hands on Yugi’s shoulder. Yugi was struggling to stifle the smile on his lips at his cousin’s expense.

“At least try to be helpful, Joseph.” Yugi admonished as he returned to his sketch.

“Speaking of treasure,” Atem cut in as he adjusted on his feet while reaching into his shirt to extract a number of carefully rolled scraps of parchment. “I found this.” The edges of the thick sheets were yellowed with age. He held the papyrus out to Yugi, who accepted it with gentle fingers. 

“What—” Yugi began before he unfurled the first piece far enough to reveal the inked image. He stopped breathing abruptly. “No… _It can't be…_ ” Ryou was suddenly next to him crowding his other shoulder. Hundreds of dark lines formed the outlines of detailed plans. A large effigy shaped object inlaid with a number of oddly shaped indentations. A grand creation, if it existed. A royal seal marked the document.

Something was there, hidden among the trinkets and abandoned wares of the village of Kul Elna. Something built by a king.

 

* * *

 

 Yugi hurriedly scrawled another sentence in a small gap at the bottom of the page he had been filling in his notebook. The fire flickered in front of him as he chewed absentmindedly on the end of his pencil. Joseph continued to snore loudly from his position laid out on the sand in the middle of their camp. Ryou had his nose buried in a book of historical dates. Yugi glanced up when the bench shifted, Atem dropping down next to him with his ever-present shotgun.

“Seems that our American friends had a little misfortune today,” Atem began as Ryou glanced at them over the top of his studies. “Three of their diggers were, uh— _melted_ …”

“ _What?_ ” Ryou asked in horror as he lowered his book. “How?”

“Pressurized salt acid,” Atem told them. “Some kind of ancient booby trap.”

“Maybe this place really is cursed,” Joseph muttered having apparently awoken from his nap. He sat up on his elbows in the sand, a discarded liquor bottle rolling away as he moved.

“Oh, for goodness’ sake, you lot!” Yugi sighed as he abandoned his notes.

“You don’t believe in curses?” Atem asked him. They were so close now that Yugi could feel the heat from the man’s body in spite of the fire crackling at their feet. The man’s once groomed hair had become a little more unruly over the last few days, and Yugi found that he liked it.

“No, I don’t.” Yugi crossed his arms in defiance. “I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, it's real. That's what I believe.”

“I believe in being prepared,” Atem replied as he set the butt of his shotgun down at his feet for emphasis.

“Yeah, _what he said_ ,” Joseph seconded with a distinct slur. Yugi rolled his eyes before returning to his notebook. Or at least, that was what he had intended to do. A distant shout echoed across the ruins, followed by an unmistakable cry of panic.

“What was that—” Yugi’s inquiry was cut off suddenly by the ear splitting sound of rapid gunshots. A horse brayed as more shouts and screams joined the nearby racket. Atem stood abruptly, throwing his arm out to keep Yugi back. 

“Take this,” Atem ordered as he thrust his shotgun into Yugi’s hands. Yugi babbled in objection but was quickly silenced by the Egyptian’s firm tone. “Stay here,” he added as he drew his pistol and strode quickly into the darkness and towards the disturbance. 

“No, wait, wait!” Yugi called out as he hefted the shotgun and rushed after Atem. 

“ _Yugi!_ ” Joseph and Ryou shouted from behind him at the same time. Yugi had barely made it ten feet from the campsite when Joseph seized him by the back of his shirt. The shouts and gunfire grew steadily louder and more urgent in the heavy darkness around them.

“The man just said to _stay here!_ ” Joseph grunted as Yugi flailed desperately. Yugi struggled free before ducking under the blonde’s arm and sprinting out into the ruins. He knew well enough where the other camp was, though the general din of violence would have been plenty to guide him if he hadn’t. He could hear his friends shouting somewhere behind him as he finally reached the lighted scene illuminating a large cluster of tents.

Yugi tripped over the redheaded American from the boat where he lay unconscious in the sand. A large dark stain was blooming across his chest. Yugi clapped his hand to his mouth in horror as his eyes fell upon the ragged wound at the center. He jerked around as another gunshot left his ears ringing, his eyes struggling to take in the chaotic scene unfolding. Men in dark robes had arrived on horseback, having apparently trampled and set fire to a number of the tents.

Clashes had broken out, with more than a few figures laying unmoving among the tumult. Yugi’s grip tightened on the firearm he held while he scrambled to his feet, though it hardly occurred to him that he didn’t have the faintest idea how to use the thing. His eyes flew over the scene until they caught upon the figure he had been searching for. Atem launched himself off a low wall at the right moment, colliding with one of the figures on horseback and dragging the attacker right off his mount. They rolled in the sand, both struggling to land a clean hit.

Yugi stumbled over his own feet as he reached them, nearly dropping the gun. The unfamiliar man’s hood had been dislodged to reveal a vibrant head of blonde hair. “ _Malik,_ ” Atem hissed as the successfully pinned the blonde on his back. The dark skinned man sneered before headbutting Atem hard enough to send him reeling.

Yugi hurried to help Atem to his feet as the other man righted himself. “ _Enough!_ ” The attacker shouted as he withdrew a long blade from inside his robe. Around them several of the other hooded figures ceased their onslaught.

Malik wiped the back of his hand across his bleeding mouth before spitting into the sand. “We will shed no more blood here tonight,” he announced. The authority of his tone carried throughout the now-silent camp. “But Sennen I will warn you for the last time, leave this place or die,” Atem bristled next to Yugi and opened his mouth to reply before getting cut off by the blonde again. “ _You have one day._ ”

 Malik began to shout rapid orders to his men in a native tongue as he remounted his horse and seized the reins. The man shot them one more glance before he steered his mount away, spurring it into a quick pace. The remainder of his men rapidly followed suit as they left the ravaged camp as quickly as they had appeared.

“Are you alright?” Yugi asked as Atem leaned onto him for support. “Who were they?” A small group was gathering around them now, as the rest of the Americans huddled together in alarm. Most of them seemed worse for wear, besides the obscenely large man named Keith who seemed somehow energized by the encounter. Yugi did notice that Weevil was not among them.

“Tombkeepers,” Atem told the group. “They’ve taken a lifelong oath to protect these lands.” Yugi squeezed his arm gently. 

“That proves it!” Keith boomed as he crossed his own arms. “For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there.” Yugi glanced up at Atem who grimaced and shook his head but didn’t respond.

 

* * *

 

It had taken almost half a bottle of cognac to get Yugi to calm down. Atem had quickly learned that the American had very little tolerance for drink, a deep flush permanently marking the boy’s face as the fire continued to burn down. The other two had already passed out some time before. He envied their ease after the encounter. He had never slept particularly well after the war.

“Okay, try a right hook,” Atem instructed as Yugi struggled to square up his fists in the midst of another outburst of drunken giggles where they stood a few feet from the fireside. “BalI up your fist and put it—put it up like that,” Atem gently rearranged the American’s sloppy form.

“ _Mm-hmm,_ ” Yugi slurred as he nodded a little too enthusiastically.

“Then you have to mean it,” Atem said as Yugi squinted in determination. “Hit it right here.”

“I mean it!” Yugi replied as he swung. It was a hopeless attempt. The American missed his target by half a foot and would have toppled overy completely if Atem hadn’t caught him under the arms as Yugi collapsed in a renewed fit of giggles.

“Okay,” Atem chuckled while Yugi sagged against his chest. “About time for another drink…” He steered them back towards the glow of the remaining embers. He had simply intended to help Yugi seat himself but rather quickly found the American straddled across his own lap as he wiggled closer. Atem let his hands fall to the boy’s waist as Yugi reached out to snag the abandoned brandy he had been nursing.

“Unlike my friends, sir—” Yugi began as he uncorked the cognac and took another sizable pull from the bottle before grimacing. “ _I know when to say no,_ ” he hiccuped.

“And unlike your friends,” Atem murmured as he leaned back on his hands and stared up at the petite American. “You kid, I just don’t get.”

“I am _not a kid!_ ” Yugi objected as he punched Atem in the shoulder. “Stop calling me that. I’ll be _twenty_ this spring,” the American puffed out his chest in defiance.

“Alright, alright,” Atem conceded as Yugi narrowed his unfocused eyes.

Yugi sat back on Atem’s knees as he waved his free hand about. “You’re wondering—what is a place like me doing in a boy like this…?” he slurred. 

Atem’s lips twitched. “Yeah, something like that,” he answered. The skirts of Yugi’s traditional robe were now pooled around them as the American peered down at him. Atem was barely aware that his hands were still wrapped around the boy’s waist.

“Exploration is in my blood,” Yugi told him as he shifted his position on Atem’s lap. “You see, my—my grandfather… was a very, very famous explorer… And he loved adventure so much he married my grandmother, a beautiful Japanese woman, and quite an adventurer herself.”

“Okay, I get your family, and I get your ancestry,” Atem interrupted as he carefully brushed a loose bang out of Yugi’s flushed face. “And I get them,” he added as he jerked his head in the direction of the American’s sleeping companions. “But… what are you doing here?”

Yugi scowled as he sat back. “Look,” he huffed. “I may I may not be… an explorer… or a treasure seeker or a _gunfighter_ … But I am proud of what I am!”

“And… what is that?” Atem asked with a curious tilt of his head. 

“I—” Yugi began with a true bravado. “I am a _librarian_ ,” he finished as the bottle of cognac slipped from his grasp and dropped to the sand. Atem burst into laughter, his mirth uncontrollable. Yugi narrowed his eyes at he poked Atem in his chest.

“And now,” Yugi continued as he leaned in closer, “I am going to kiss you, Mr. Sennen…”

Atem hummed as he twirled one of the boy’s blonde bangs around his finger. “Call me Atem,” he murmured. The kiss was sloppy and tasted strongly of brandy, though Atem still enjoyed it far too much. It had been a long time since he’d allowed himself to revel in that kind of pleasure. Yugi was soft and warm on his lap, but it certainly wasn’t the proper time or place to get carried away. The American whimpered when Atem broke the kiss.

“You’re quite drunk,” Atem chuckled as he dragged his thumb along Yugi’s bottom lip. The American attempted to pout, but his wide eyes and quick breath gave Atem the impression he was very much focused on other things. Atem stood, carefully dislodging Yugi from his perch as he went.

“It’s far past time for you to sleep,” Atem told him as he steadied Yugi on his feet. “I’ll stay on watch.” Yugi nodded distractedly in response, his gaze still rather unfocused as he clung to Atem’s arm. “Are you alright?” He asked when the boy didn’t respond.

Yugi nodded again. “Can—can I stay here?” He asked as he stumbled over his own feet. “I don’t want to be alone right now,” he added in a small voice. He wouldn’t quite meet Atem’s eye as he waited for a response.

Atem softened. “Of course,” he replied. “But I promise you the perils have passed.”

Yugi laid back in the sand and closed his eyes. After a few silent moments Atem almost thought he was already asleep before the boy’s lips moved ever so slightly. “You don’t believe that,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

Yugi stepped back as Joseph swung his pickaxe again, sending a spray of dust and rubble back into the narrow passage. Atem followed suit, the loud clang of his own tool against the stone slab echoing unpleasantly. “Are you sure this is the room we want?” Joseph grunted as he hefted his tool once more.

“Or that those atrocious Americans haven’t beaten us to it?” Atem asked as he stood back to catch his breath and wipe his damp brow. “No offense,” he added as he switched places with the blonde again.

“None taken,” Joseph shrugged as the stone finally began to give way in larger chunks.

“The hieroglyphs match,” Ryou confirmed as he reviewed the delicate scrolls of papyrus Yugi held. “It’s our best bet.” 

“Isn’t this exactly what that local nutter told us not to do?” Joseph asked while Yugi approached them.

Yugi shrugged as he crouched to get a better look through the small opening they had created in the sealed doorway. “Technically, he gave us a day,” he muttered as he squinted into the darkness beyond. He was careful to avoid brushing up against the Egyptian, still thoroughly embarrassed by his forwardness the night before. _What had he been thinking?_

“Anything yet?” Atem asked from above him in his deep accent.

“Ah—nothing,” Yugi stuttered as he flushed. He stepped back quickly, letting the two men return to their efforts. The rest of the slab gave way in chunks, ever-so-slowly crumbling until a sizable opening had been created. It would be enough.

“Ready?” Atem asked him as he scooped up a nearby torch and offered it to them. Yugi nodded as he accepted the light, struggling to swallow past the lump in his throat. He’d been waiting his whole life for a moment like this. He could handle it.

Yugi ducked to step through the opening, keeping the torch held aloft in front of him as he inched forward. He could feel the rest of them close behind him as they entered the ancient chamber. The temperature around them dropped as they left the previous passage. “ _Oh my god,_ ” Yugi whispered as the flickering light revealed the enormous object centered in the unusually austere space. The carved effigy lay twice as tall as any man, thick with dust and the neglect of centuries.

“It’s a sarcophagus,” Ryou voiced the sudden observation as they all faltered around it. Yugi could see that the Englishman was right, contrary to the expectation that the product of the plans they had found would merely be a statue. The features were the same, the visage of a being much larger than life laid to rest beneath it. 

“I’ve dreamt about this since I was little,” Yugi told them as his eyes swept over the ancient coffin. Was it possible that it was truly untouched? That they would be the first in thousands of years to disturb it?

“You dream about dead guys?” Atem asked from where he still lingered near the entrance.

Yugi ignored him. “But it doesn’t make any sense,” he said as he tore his eyes from the seam of the considerable object to glance over the walls. There were no carvings, no art, and none of the texts necessary to guide a journey into the afterlife. The unmarked stone almost was as puzzling as it was erie. “This is no burial chamber.”

“A condemnation, perhaps?” Ryou suggested. “I’ve yet to see such a thing.”

“A horrible fate,” Yugi murmured as he took a tentative step closer towards the coffin. He shivered. “To be damned in this life and the next.” Yugi’s fingers shook as reached out to brush a layer of fine dust away from the carvings along one side of the stone.

“Well, who is it?” Joseph asked. 

Yugi frowned as the crouched down. While the craftsmanship of the stone was exemplary, the markings he crouched to study were quite crude. The line of mismatched characters had been hastily cut into the object. “ _The creature who shall not be named…_ ” Yugi translated. He glanced up at Atem who was now standing over him.

“Sounds like a nice guy…” Joseph observed as he inspected the enormous feet of the effigy.

Yugi returned to the text, quickly wiping more of it clean as he went. " _There is one—who, if brought back to life, is bound by curse to avenge the souls of Kul Elna._ "

“Let's make sure we don't bring anyone back from the dead then,” Atem commented as he crouched down next to Yugi, his ever present shotgun held in one hand. Yugi nodded. 

“Well, we didn't come alI this way for nothing,” Joseph said as he began to wipe away at the dust with long strokes of his hand, revealing the ancient stone underneath. Yugi stood and watched the progression until Joseph suddenly paused in his movement. They had all seen it too, the unmistakable glint of gold. Joseph moved again as he hurriedly wiped the rest of the grime away.

“ _I don’t believe it,_ ” Yugi breathed as he stared wide-eyed as a number of gilded objects were slowly revealed. They were set into the stone that had been carved out to hold them, the seven items at rest in the barren chamber. “The Millennium Items. _They’re real!_ ” Yugi choked as his eyes roamed over their fabled features.

“Take care,” Ryou warned while Yugi joined in Joseph’s efforts to uncover the rest. “The Egyptians were no fools.”

Yugi paused as his thumb exposed another crudely etched line of hieroglyphs carved above a golden pyramid set into the heart of the sarcophagus. “ _Death is only the beginning,_ ” Yugi read quietly. He glanced up at his cousin, but none of their party seemed to be listening to him. Yugi could hardly blame them in the face of such an astounding discovery.

Very slowly, Yugi turned back to the stone he stood over and let his fingers rest upon the golden pyramid. Despite the chill of the room the item was almost warm to the touch. A large golden eye set into the center of the object stared back at him while faint lines traced the surface underneath the design, as if it was composed of many pieces put together just so. A puzzle, perhaps? After a quiet moment of contemplation, Yugi lifted the object from its place.

Almost immediately he knew that it had been a grave mistake. The sound came first, an unholy screech of agony that pierced the room and deafened anything else. Yugi scrambled backwards as the stone that held the items began to crack, a purple light exploding through the gaps as they lengthed. The screeching intensified as several shuddering bangs sounded from within the object. _Something wanted out._

A strong grip dragged Yugi backwards as Atem pulled him away from the sarcophagus now crumbling in before their eyes. Yugi stared in horror as the puzzle dropped from between his fingers. A large limb punched its way through the stone, revealing a dark hand whose fingers curled around in long claws. The being seemed to be heaving in a great effort as the remainder of the stone sealing it away began to give way.

They were running then, their shouts drowned out as they fled the chamber and stumbled out into the passage beyond. Atem released Yugi on the other side of the opening, thrusting him forward. Yugi glanced back over his shoulder just long enough to catch the sight of Atem racking his gun. The following gunshots were barely audible over the tremendous howling that echoed underground. They twisted and turned back through the various caverns they had come through, Yugi’s heart pounding painfully in his chest. 

Yugi was gasping for air when they finally reached the ancient staircase that lead up to the ruins above. The harsh light of the sun blinding him momentarily as he charged after Ryou and Joseph. He stumbled on the stairs, just barely caught by Atem who had appeared again. “ _Go!_ ” Atem grunted as he righted Yugi. His jaw was set but Yugi thought he might have glimpsed an honest fear in the man’s eyes in the briefest of eye contact they held. Yugi didn’t need to be told twice.

They surfaced near the heart of the ruins, the screeching still audible below. Several figures had gathered around the area, the braver of the other Americans come to investigate. The earth below them had begun to shake and tremble. _The whole place is going to collapse_ , Yugi realized.

“Run, you sons of bitches!” Joseph shouted at the top of his lungs and they sprinted all out across the sand. “ _Run!_ ” The onlookers began to scatter as they approached.

The camels tethered near their camp brayed and strained their leads in alarm as they approached. Atem had procured a knife, slashing the restraints as they scrambled to gain control the beasts. Yugi yelped as Joseph hoisted him upward, all but tossing him atop of the nearest steed. He grabbed at the leads, willing the unruly beast to cooperate. Yugi whipped around in his seat as more shouts and the thundering of hooves announced the return of the cloaked men from the night before.

One of the large black horses stopped before them while the rest charged into the ruins, its rider throwing back the hood of his cloak. “I told you to leave or die!” Malik snarled as his steed reared. “Now you may have killed us all.” 

“Relax!” Atem shouted back as he mounted his camel with far more grace than any of the rest of them had managed. He moved the sling of his long-gun across his shoulder. “I got him.”

“No mortal weapon can kill this creature,” Malik hissed as a renewed howl sounded from across the ruins. “Necrophades is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep… and he will never stop.”

“Then I would advise you to leave!” Atem shouted as he kicked his beast into movement. The animal didn’t need telling twice.

 

* * *

 

**\- BRITISH FORT, CAIRO -**

 

“I thought you said you didn't believe in that fairy tales and hokum stuff!” Atem called out while he dumped a load of books into the awaiting suitcase on the bed. Atem hated it, the Fort and the borrowed clothes, and the war memories that haunted him every time the distant horn sounded a shift change among the guard.

“Well, having an encounter with an ancient demon does tend to convert one,” Yugi snapped as he hurried back into the room and began snatching the books back out of the trunk. Atem glared as the boy continued to undo his progress. The American had recently bathed, his wet hair dripping onto his neatly pressed shirt and pants.

“Forget it,” Atem said firmly as Yugi hastily secured a neckerchief around his pale throat. “We’re out the door, down the hall, and we’re gone,” Atem continued as he seized a pile of Yugi’s clothes and dropped them unceremoniously back into the suitcase.

“Oh no we are not!” Yugi insisted as he grabbed at the garments and began to pull them back out.

“Oh yes we are!” Atem interrupted as he seized Yugi’s wrists and held them tight.

“No!” Yugi spat as he struggled to twist out of Atem’s grip. “We woke him up, and we are going to stop him.”

“I told you Kul Elna was cursed,” Atem said as he pulled Yugi closer to him. “Didn’t I tell you?”

“Fine then,” Yugi huffed as he fixed Atem with a stubborn look. “I woke him up and I intend to stop him.”

“Yeah?” Atem asked as Yugi continued to struggle. “How? You heard the tombkeeper—no mortal weapons can kill this guy.”

“Well I’m not going to let innocent people get hurt if I can do something about it!” Yugi shouted as he wrenched himself free of Atem. He stalked over to the empty trunk and slammed it shut.

“Look Yugi,” Atem ground out as Yugi began to restack his books. “I appreciate you saving my life, but when I signed on—I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back. I have done that. End of job. End of story. Contract terminated.”

Yugi’s fingers slipped as he picked up another book. “Is that all this is to you? A contract?” He asked as he fixed Atem with an inscrutable expression.

“You can either let me take you out of here or we can all die at the hands of some ancient nightmare,” Atem replied as he set his hands down on the top of the closed suitcase. “What's it gonna be?”

Yugi narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. “I’m staying.”

“Fine!” Atem snapped.

“Fine.” Yugi replied as he picked up his stack of books and swept back into the other room. 

“Fine,” Atem muttered to himself as he stormed out of the boarding room, letting the door slam behind him on the way out.

 

* * *

 

Atem pushed his way through the crowd of people milling around the darkening street, making  his way towards the familiar green awning hanging over the back-alley bar. A passing cab honked loudly while people dipped in an out of dingy storefronts. He stopped a few feet from the door, glancing around the block as Joseph caught up to him. Atem peered through the filthy glass as he took stock of the various patrons. Not that he was really worried about finding what he sought. If he could just shake the damn guilt that nagged at him.

“Tell me, has your cousin always been so…?” Atem asked distractedly as he continued to observe the contents of the bar without moving.

Joseph chuckled next to him. “Oh yes, always,” he replied. Atem grunted in response. “So… why are we here?” The blonde asked. “What’s going on?” Atem hadn’t bothered to explain his request when he had dragged Joseph out of the Fort and into the streets of Cairo. The man was remarkably trusting.

“I’m going to show you how I found Kul Elna the first time,” Atem told him as he reached for the establishment’s door. A bell clinked as they entered, faces turing to survey them while they passed the various collections of mismatched tables and chairs. The smoke that hung in the air was so thick it partially obscured the darkest corners from view. Atem swung his head as he walked, finally spotting the unmistakable figure he was looking for.

Atem skirted the dribbling fountain near the back of the bar and approached the only patron slumped unmoving over a secluded counter. “Uh—” Joseph whispered as they slowed to a halt. “Is he dead? 

“Unfortunately not,” Atem replied as he met the hazy gaze of a pair of dark eyes in the cracked mirror behind the bar. The figure clad in a red robe turned then, staggering to his feet as he swept his long white hair out of his tanned face.

“Well, well, well…” The man sneered as he straightened to his full height with a slight sway. Atem felt rather than saw Joseph take a slight step backwards. “Looks like we’ve all got our little problems today, don't we?”

“Shut up, Bakura,” Atem snapped. The deep scar under one of the man’s eyes was cast into distinct relief in the low light, leaving him to look even more haggard than the last time Atem had seen him.

“Still mad about that whole hanging thing, I see…” Bakura drawled as he leaned back against the bar. Atem reached under his jacket for his pistol. Bakura blinked as he stared down the barrel of the gun, utterly unconcerned with the development. “This is an odd way to ask for my help.” 

“Why would we need your help?” Joseph asked, and for once it was a genuine question. Atem grit his teeth before holstering the weapon again. Bakura didn’t respond immediately but he raised the small shot glass he held in one hand up so that the contents caught what dim light was available. Atem squinted at the odd liquid. It was dark and thick and looked suspiciously like… Atem turned his head to follow Bakura’s gaze to the fountain still gurgling behind them, a red fluid now staining the marble as it dripped down into the pool. _Blood._

“Because he’s here…” Bakura replied.

“What the _shit—_ ” Joseph whispered as his eyes widened in horror.

“We probably won’t live through this,” Atem warned as Bakura returned his attention to the glass in his hand.

Bakura grinned then, his unusually large canines glinting as he laughed. “Oh I’m counting on it,” he announced as the crushed the glass in his hand, letting the liquid run down his forearm before hurling the broken pieces to the floor.

 

* * *

 

Atem took the steps two at a time as they hurried up the back stairwell of the boarding hall. Dark clouds had begun to form high above the city, awfully foreboding at the height of the dry season. “We are in serious trouble,” Atem muttered as heavy thunder rolled while they approached Yugi’s door which now stood slightly ajar. He slammed the door in with his shoulder, bursting into the room.

“You!” Joseph shouted as Atem reached for both of his revolvers, brandishing one each at Malik and Odion. The two Tombkeepers stood in the small sitting room where Yugi and Ryou sat perched nervously on the low couch to one side.

“ _Gentlemen,_ ” Malik greeted as he folded his arms over his chest. His disapproving attention lingered over Atem’s shoulder where Bakura stood.

“What are you doing here?” Atem asked as he audibly cocked each pistol. Odion moved one hand towards his belt before deciding against it.

“Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?” Malik drawled as he raised an eyebrow. His long purple robe hung open to reveal not nearly enough khaki underneath.

“I for one,” Bakura began as he stepped further into the room, “would prefer that he shoots you.”

“Shut up Bakura. Gods above—are you drunk?” Malik asked as he stared down the familiar thief. 

“Every damn day,” Bakura responded. 

“I’m sorry,” Yugi interrupted quietly from his position on the couch. All the heads in the room turned in the boy’s direction. “How do you all know each other?” 

Atem sighed as he dropped his arms and holstered the revolvers. “It’s a long story…” he muttered as he took a few steps across the room. Yugi’s refusal to meet his gaze caused something to tug at his insides.

“My people are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to protect the world from the evil laid to rest in the heart of Kul Elna,” Malik began as he dropped into an oversized armchair and steepled his fingers. “Because of you, we have failed.” Atem rolled his eyes as Malik crossed his legs to reveal the thick gold bands he wore around each ankle.

“Why follow us to Cairo?” Ryou asked as he glanced between the newcomers. “What does it want? 

“You have disturbed the Millenium Items,” Malik replied. “He will need to restore his control over them to regain his power fully, then he will need to fear nothing.” Atem found himself staring again at Yugi, who looked even more pale than usual.

“He has acquired a human guide,” Odion added. The man’s tattooed face remained as remarkably expressionless as always. “He travels far faster than we could have anticipated.” _A human guide?_ Atem exchanged a short but knowing look with Bakura. No doubt on who that would be then… 

“His quest may just give us the time we need to kill the creature,” Malik continued. “But we will need all the help we can get,” he added begrudgingly as he surveyed Bakura again.

“We will need to find him first,” Odion frowned. 

“Right,” Atem said as he pushed away from the chair. “They stay here,” he announced as he pointed at Ryou and Yugi. “You lot, come with me,” he gestured at the men he had arrived with. He was barely finished speaking before the room erupted into a flurry of objections.

“Sennen!” Yugi had stood up from his seat. “You can’t leave me behind like some kind of— _carpetbag!_ ” He shouted over the commotion. Atem rolled his eyes as he stepped forward and stooped low, catching Yugi around the waist and hoisting him up over his shoulder as he strode into the attached bedroom. Yugi continued to shout his name and pummel his back the whole way. Atem rounded the corner and dropped Yugi onto the bed, turning to see that at least Ryou had followed willingly.

Yugi scrambled up from the sheets as he rounded on Atem again. “ _You utter pig—_ ” he began before Atem seized his face and abruptly kissed him. It wasn’t gentle, though Yugi’s shock and stiffness began to melt under the attention. It was only a moment before the American was kissing him back. Atem tore himself away after a few seconds, resting his forehead against the boy’s as he squeezed Yugi’s hand.

“ _Please,_ ” Atem whispered before stepping back and reluctantly releasing the American. Yugi bit his lip in response but didn’t object, his cheeks tinged delightful pink color. Atem turned in his heel, nodding to Ryou as he passed. The Englishman merely blinking in surprise.

Atem strode back around the corner and out of the bedroom, swinging the two doors shut behind him as he went. He flipped the lock and withdrew the key in one fluid motion, turning to hand it to Odion. “This door doesn’t open,” Atem instructed, “they don’t come out, and no one goes in, right?”

“Right,” Odion nodded as he accepted the key.

“Let’s go already,” Bakura growled as he swept out of the door and into the hall, Malik following closely behind.

“Well, you know I could always just stay here and uh—reconnoiter…” Joseph trailed off as he hesitated near the door. 

“ _Now!_ ” Bakura barked from the hall.  

 

* * *

 

“Let me guess… spring cleaning?” Atem called out as they stepped over the threshold into into his own apartment. The door had already been broken off the hinges. Atem’s possessions were ransacked, furniture toppled amongst papers and pillows that had been slashed. It didn’t matter.

“This guy again?” Joseph asked as Bakura sized an upturned wicker chair and hurled it across the room in the direction of the small figure scrambling towards the balcony.

“Nice shot,” Atem praised as the chair splintered on contact. He strode through the remainder of his belongings, stopping short of the man. “Oh Weevil, _did you fall down?_ ” Atem mocked.

“Let me help you up,” Bakura offered as he seized the man by the back of his green jacket and hoisted him straight up by the collar, leaving his feet dangling several inches above the floor. Weevil continued to sputter and kick out at them in a futile attempt to escape. Malik eyed them silently from where he had settled against the kitchen counter.

“You came back from the desert with a new friend didn’t you, Weevil?” Atem asked as he glared at the turquoise-haired brat. He always regretted not killing Weevil sooner. Every time.

“What friend?” Weevil squawked as his hands clawed at his throat. “You are my only friends!” Atem rolled his eyes in response. 

“I don’t understand,” Joseph began as he folded his arms over his chest. “He’s working with that... thing? How? _Why?_ ” 

“It is better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path,” Weevil hissed where he hung suspended.

“Not when I’m done with you,” Bakura muttered as he produced a switchblade out of nowhere, flipping it open with a flick of his wrist.

“The creature,” Malik interrupted as Weevil’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head behind his thick spectacles. “What does it want?” 

“I don’t want to tell you,” Weevil whined. “You’ll just hurt me some more.”

“You’re not wrong...” Bakura replied as he brandished the knife again.

“The boy!” Weevil shouted as the blade approached him. “The boy held the Millenium Puzzle and poisoned it against him. He just wants to kill the boy I swear—” Atem felt the bottom drop out of the pit of his stomach.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Joseph blurted out as Bakura unceremoniously dropped Weevil onto the floor. “It wants Yugi?”

“So it would seem,” Malik observed quietly.

“But that’s all, I swear!” Weevil added where he sat crumpled on the floor. Bakura seized a discarded book and swung it, a loud crack echoing as it connected with the back of the Weevil’s head. The man slumped forward onto the rug as Atem winced, knocked unconscious. 

“Are we done here?” Bakura asked as he dropped the book next to Weevil’s motionless figure.

“We’ve got to get back,” Atem responded as he stepped backwards, crushing remnants of his belongings underfoot. _Yugi_ , Atem thought. _What have we done?_

 

* * *

 

“Uh, I think I’ll go and get the car started—” Joseph began as he nervously stepped away from the boardhouse window. The ominous storm was beginning to crack over the city, the sound of distant chanting the only thing more unsettling as Cairo seemed to transform. Joseph left the room in a hurry while Atem slammed the last suitcase shut. Ryou rushed out after the blonde while hauling his own bag over one shoulder.

Atem turned to hover over the last occupant in the room. “ _Patience is a virtue,_ ” Yugi hummed as he frantically swiped two remaining books off of the dresser and stuffed them into his case.

“Not right now it isn’t,” Atem grunted as he ushered the American towards the door. A frantic honking had begun down in the courtyard below. Atem seized Yugi’s luggage as they descended the steps, the sky above the fort so dark that it almost resembled nighttime. When they reached the driveway, Atem realized exactly what all of the honking was about. 

The iron gate at one end of the cobbled street strained under the weight of the hundreds of bodies pressed against it. Terrible groans carried over the noise of the storm as the mindless masses reached through the gaps in the bars, clawing at the air. It was no ordinary mob. The peasants of Egypt were under a curse.

“They have become his slaves,” Ryou whispered in horror as Atem and Yugi approached the bright yellow car Joseph had commandeered for the occasion. Atem glanced up at one of the many guards towers that surrounded the fort, discouraged to see that it had clearly been abandoned.

“So it has begun,” Malik observed from his stoic position inside the convertible. “The beginning of the end.”

“Not quite yet,” Atem ground out as he hoisted Yugi over the side of the vehicle and dropped him into the crowded backseat. “Joseph!” Atem barked as he climbed in, one of the iron gates beginning to break free under the onslaught. “Get us the hell out of here!” 

“Right—” Joseph replied as he forced the car into gear and slammed on the gas, throwing them all backwards the tires spun forward.

“Here,” Atem said as he dragged the shotgun out of his bag and tossed it back to Bakura who was crouched with one foot on the trunk. The thief racked the gun with one hand before taking aim at some of the possessed bodies still stumbling after them.

“So if the legend was true,” Yugi shouted over the roar of the engine while Joseph screeched through the city, “and the Millenium Items brought Necrophades back from the dead, can they also kill him?” 

“It’s possible,” Malik replied from his position on the front seat bench next to Odion, his grip tight on the dash. “They sealed him the first time.” Atem had to grab hold of the seat in front of him as Joseph took a corner at desperate speed.

“There’s only one way to find out!” Bakura called from the back.

“ _Please_ don’t tell me we’re going back,” Joseph groaned as they whipped past mobs of possessed Egyptians roaming the streets.

“ _Watch out!_ ” Yugi cried suddenly, but it was too late. They had come hurtling around a final corner just to come face to face with the enormous creature blocking the street. Necrophades stood much taller than any man, his long lumbering arms swinging as it opened it’s enormous jaw and let out an ear splitting roar. Joseph cranked the wheel hard, the car skidding out and drifting sideways across the uneven road. Atem screwed his eyes shut as he felt two tires leave the pavement.

The collision was abrupt, throwing them all from the vehicle as it fell into its side and struck the beast. Atem rolled onto his back, dazed as he struggled to determine which way was still up. His leg collapsed under him the first time he attempted to stand, blood stinging at one of his eyes where his face had hit the flagstone. Atem struggled to his feet, blinking through the pain and the dust settling around them.

The creature was still standing, its fist wrapped around what Atem realized with a horrible shock was Yugi’s body. The American hung by his neck in Necrophades grip, scratching hopelessly at the clawed appendages that held him. Atem was almost sent back to his knees as the creature shrieked again. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted an infuriating head of turquoise hair hiding behind an upturned rubbish bin. Atem glanced around looking frantically for the shotgun—his bag—anything that could help him. His eyes fell upon a small chunk of stone.

“ _Hey!_ ” Atem shouted as he hurled the object as hard as he could. “Get your ugly hands off him!” It struck the creature in the leg but didn’t seem to phase the thing.

“Have any brighter ideas than that?” Bakura asked as he stumbled over a forgotten suitcase while he limped towards Atem.

“Shut up,” Atem snapped. “I’m thinking.” _Where was his goddamn gun?_

“You better think of something fast!” Yugi cried out as Necrophades swung him. “If he turns me into a walking corpse, you’re the first ones I’m coming after!” Atem grit his teeth when his eyes finally fell upon his disturbed bag. He sprinted the short distance, ripping it open as his fingers finally closed around a pistol. Atem drew the gun, pointing it directly at the heart of the creature when Malik and Odion joined them, Ryou supporting Joseph’s battered frame a few feet away.

“Sennen!” Malik hissed as Atem cocked the revolver. “It is not mortal. Even if you don’t hit the boy you’ll get us all killed.” Atem clenched his jaw as a hot rush of anger flowed through him.

Odion placed one of his large hands on Atem’s arm. “He still has to take him to Kul Elna to perform the sacrifice,” the Egyptian grunted.

“He’s right,” Bakura added from Atem’s other side. “Live today, fight tomorrow.” Atem swore violently as he lowered the gun. The creature roared again as it turned and took an earth pounding step back down the street, Yugi still struggling and shouting in its grip. Atem jerked around as the return of a distant chanting signaled the arrival of the possessed souls they had momentarily left behind. A loud grating noise sounded as Bakura heaved a cover off a nearby storm drain.

“ _I’ll be seeing you again!_ ” Atem yelled at the top of his lungs while he spun back around to glare at the creature’s broad back.

“Goodbye my friends!” Weevil waved as he abandoned his hiding place to scurry after the purple beast.

“You're gonna get yours, Weevil! You hear me?” Atem continued to shout while Malik and Joseph dropped down through the recently exposed entrance to the sewer system. “ _You’re gonna get yours!_ ” 

“Oh, like I've never heard that before!” Weevil called back over his shoulder. 

“What about Yugi?” Ryou asked with a trembling voice as he hesitated before the opening.

“We’re gonna get him back,” Bakura growled. “Go!”

 

* * *

 

Atem about ran into Ryou as the Englishman stopped abruptly in front of him. “What does our problem have to do with the Royal Air Corps?” Ryou asked as he read the faded text painted on the side of the hangar they crept along.

“Not a damn thing,” Bakura answered as he produced a small object from inside his robe. He set to work on the heavy padlock securing the back door.

“I didn’t even know they were still stationed here…” Ryou trailed off as he glanced around at the various trucks and equipment that lay around rusting in the yard.

“They’re not,” Atem grunted. It had been almost a decade since the outposts had been largely abandoned by the British following the conclusion of the war. Bakura broke through the lock then, the metal door swinging inwards as they all filed into the dark hangar. Several decommissioned small planes sat dusty in the building, facing the large rollaway door down at one end. It wasn’t his greatest idea, but it would have to be enough.

“Can any of you fly?” Atem asked as he turned to survey the group. Odion nodded while Joseph waved his arms in exasperation, his face still badly bruised from the crash.

“Of course I can’t fly!” Joseph shouted as he continued to pinwheel. “ _Are you insane?_ What kind of plan is this?” Ryou shot Atem a sympathetic glance as he placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Despite the minor breakdown he seemed to be having, Joseph was right. It was quite mad. But it was the best that they were going to get if they had any hope of reaching Yugi in time. 

The nearest aircraft started up on Atem’s first try as Odion rolled the flight door to the hangar up. Atem dropped back down to the floor while Ryou attempted to coax Joseph into the vehicle. Bakura snooped around another matching plane as Malik pried the top off one of the storage crates stacked along one wall. The Egyptian frowned at the contents before moving on to another one. 

Atem climbed back up to the pilot’s seat and glanced back. “Everyone alright?” He asked the two passengers over the whoosh of the propellers warming up.

“Do we bloodly look alright?” Joseph snapped back as Atem laughed and dropped the brake. He glanced over towards the other side of the hangar while the aircraft began to creep forward. Malik was still rummaging through crates while Odion went through the most basic of flight checks.

“ _Hey!_ ” Atem shouted at the blonde Egyptian over the racket. “We’re gonna need—” his suggestion died on his tongue as Malik hefted an enormous machine gun out of a crate. “Nevermind,” Atem muttered to himself as he tapped one of the broken gauges. “That’ll work.”

 

* * *

 

Yugi hit the sand with a dull thud, rolling from the impact. He spat out a mouthful. A few moments later the cloud of dust began to settle enough for Yugi to take in his surroundings. He glanced over the Weevil fellow sprawled next to him in distaste. _Vile, evil little man!_  

The creature had transported them to the middle of nowhere it seemed as Yugi surveyed the landscape of blank dunes. Why would they be here? Yugi slowly pushed himself up on to his knees in the shadow of the horrible beast. He scanned the horizon, stopping when he finally noticed a familiar formation at the end of the valley.

“Oh God,” Yugi whispered as Weevil stirred. “ _We’re back._ ”

“I need a new job,” the diminutive man groaned as he brushed himself off. Yugi smacked him.

“Oy!” Weevil protested, his thick rimmed glasses now askew.

“Nasty little men such as yourself always get their comeuppance,” Yugi hissed as he drew his arm back to strike again. 

“Really? They do?” Weevil ask as he shrunk back. For a brief moment he almost appeared genuinely concerned while he glanced up at the hulking form of Necrophades.

“Oh yes. _Always,_ ” Yugi replied. The man swallowed visibly as he looked to the north, the sudden drone of engines catching their attention.

 

* * *

 

Atem’s landing had been a little less than smooth. In his defense he had never been a good pilot, even in the war. Still, the whole plane was tipped up on one side. He groaned as he climbed out of the cockpit, the nose of the aircraft buried in a sand bank. Odion had managed a much smoother decent a few dunes away.

“ _Excuse me_ ,” Joseph interrupted from his position dangling sideways where he was still strapped into his seat. “A little help would be useful— _if it’s not too much trouble!_ ”

“Alright, alright…” Ryou muttered as Joseph continued to flail in frustration. The Englishman stumbled towards the blonde and began to assist in the untangling of the seatbelt.

“What’s taking you idiots so long?” Malik asked as the other three men joined them. Atem winced when Joseph audibly fell behind them with a clang. 

Bakura wasn’t paying attention, turned the other direction as he glared out at the partially concealed entrance to Kul Elna. “I hate this place,” he muttered as Atem came to stand next to him. Atem nodded.

_Yugi._

 

* * *

 

“Come on, put your backs into it!” Joseph called from his position leaning against the wall of the narrow tunnel. Atem lowered the pick he was wielding, casting the American a withering glance before wiping sweat from his own brow. “Yes, well, you’ve got the idea…” Joseph trailed off.

Too much of the city had been destroyed for any of them to locate any of their previous excavation sites. They were just going to have to break in to the main chambers of Kul Elna from a new direction. Odion swung his pick with twice the force of the rest of them, a large chunk breaking free from the plaster wall that had been so carefully painted millennia before. Yugi would have chastised them for it, surely. Atem couldn’t bring himself to care much at that moment.

The thud of the wall slowly chipping away continued for several silent minutes, the heat unbearably stifling in the tunnel beneath the sand. Atem finally handed his tool to Bakura, momentarily winded from his efforts. How had the Egyptians managed to build this place like a damn bunker? It was both exhausting and frustrating as they wasted precious minutes. Perhaps they were already too late. Atem shook his head violently in an attempt to rid himself of the thought. 

Eventually a fist size hole had been achieved, a sliver of the light they had brought with them casting a faint illumination into the space beyond. Ryou crept forward, standing on his tiptoes to peer through the gap. “Gentlemen,” Ryou whispered. “You’re really going to want to have a look at this.” He stepped aside to allow Bakura the chance to see next. Bakura swore loudly in a language even Atem didn’t recognize.

The rest of the wall came down in pieces, slowly revealing the long lost treasures buried within the ancient city. The torchlight they had brought with them barely enough to illuminate the first several mounds of priceless valuables piled high in the enormous chamber. As far as they could see into the darkness in every direction, gold glittered back at them. Chalices, jewelry, ornaments, and statues sat undisturbed where Egypt’s ancestors had left them. Perhaps every legend about Kul Elna was somehow true.

“What, _wha—_ “ Joseph wheezed next to Atem’s shoulder. “ _Can you see?_ ”

“Yeah,” Atem responded as he swallowed. The awe of it was almost overpowering.

“Can you believe?” Joseph asked, his mouth agape.

“Yes,” Ryou echoed.

“Can we just—“ Joseph began.

“No.” Atem said firmly. This was not what they had come for. Atem looked around, seeing Joseph’s stunned expression mirrored on the rest of them. Bakura looked as if it was almost painful for him to remain where he stood. 

Two paths trailed away between the mountains of gilded treasures, one leading to their left and another to their right. They could hear distant noises but couldn’t determine anything from the pressing darkness. _Would they have to split up?_ Atem figured they barely stood a chance against the cursed creature even together. The odds weren’t good.

“What was that?” Malik asked, Atem turning on his heel as the distinct clatter of metal objects caught their attention. Something was definitely coming towards them. Atem twisted his gip on the torch he carried as the shuffling slowly became louder.

“ _Oh shit,_ ” Joseph swore as he stumbled backwards while hands slowly began to reach out of the blackness. Skeletal hands, where most of the flesh had long since rotted away.

“Who the hell are these guys?” Atem asked as he dropped the torch and reached for his shotgun. Bodies were appearing now, their gate sluggish and forced as long dead limbs had been brought back to life.

“The people of Kul Elna,” Malik responded sullenly as he twisted the machine gun he had slung over one shoulder. What had first been only a few was now becoming hundreds, the mummies stumbling towards them down the narrow path.

“This place just doesn’t quit!” Joseph groaned as they all took a few more steps backwards.

“Okay then,” Bakura said as he seized a large ornamental sword from the nearest mound. He turned to point at Atem and the two Americans. “Go!” He ordered. 

“What?” Atem asked as Malik loaded a large magazine into his gun.

“He’s right,” Odion replied in his usual calm manner. “Save the boy. Kill the creature. We will do what we can.” Atem stared at them all momentarily before nodding. They knew what they were getting into.

“What the hell are we waiting for?” Joseph asked as he grabbed Atem by the arm. “Let’s go!” Atem took off after the rest of them, glancing over his shoulder as the first few shots rung out behind them. 

They followed the horrible roar of the creature as they wound their way through the various corridors and passageways. Slowly, it was getting louder. Finally they burst into another large chamber, although this one was in much worse shape than when Atem had last seen it. In the middle of the smashed area Atem instantly recognized the enormous sarcophagus that had started the whole nightmare. It had been destroyed, the six untouched items warped and unrecognizable among the rubble.

Necrophades stood in the center, one clawed foot continuing the crush his previous resting place as Yugi dangled from his ankle in the creature’s grip. “ _Do something!_ ” Yugi shouted in terror as he caught sight of their entrance.

Atem racked his shotgun, taking a well aimed shot at one of the creature’s enormous legs. Necrophades howled but didn’t collapse, turning its head to bare a set of vicious teeth. “Not that! Not that!” Yugi screamed as he was swung through the air.

“Hang on Yugi!” Joseph called as he picked up a chunk of debris.

“Shut up and get me out of here, Joseph!” Yugi responded as Necrophades leered down at all of them with dark beady eyes.

“Where’s the puzzle?” Ryou asked from his position behind Atem. “It’s the only way to kill him.”

“Right,” Atem nodded as he glanced around. “Distract him!” He ordered before starting off across the room. _Where had Yugi dropped it?_ The place was almost unrecognizable now amidst the destruction.

“What? _Sennen!_ ” Joseph shouted after him.  

“Do something Joseph!” Yugi wailed as the creature swung him again. 

“Hey! Ugly!” Joseph yelled as he hurled the rock he had picked up in the creature’s direction. It bounced off the beast with a dull thud.

Atem scrambled through the rubble, searching desperately for any glimpse of gold. _It had to be here somewhere._ He glanced up when he heard an odd moan, his stomach dropping when he recognized more of the moving corpses they had just escaped. “This just keeps getting better and better,” he muttered as he finally caught a glimpse of the golden pyramid being picked up by one of the undead.

The female corpse stood with a jerky movement, dried skin stretched over terrifying features. Out of options, Atem grit his teeth as he approached at full speed. He punched the thing directly in the face, millenia old bone breaking under his fist with a sickening crunch. The corpse collapsed as it clawed at its own face. He reached for the item but it slipped from his grasp, clattering to the floor as it exploded into a number of pieces.

“You have got to be joking,” Atem cursed as he kicked out at another one of the undead reaching for the recently unfinished puzzle.

“ _Look out!_ ” Ryou shouted from across the chamber. “There’s one down—” Atem gathered the fragments in his hands as he rolled out of the way of a corpse wielding an ancient hammer.

“Sennen! Hurry the fuck up!” Joseph yelled as Atem deposited the pieces onto the remains of a nearby pillar.

“ _You’re not helping,_ ” he hissed through gritted teeth as he began to fumble the ancient puzzle box back together. The first few pieces slotted together easily enough, though there were far too many left to go. He finally seized the last one. It was an an oddly shaped piece that was decorated with a large eye on the front. He slid it into the remaining opening, almost dropping the object again as an enormous gold light erupted from it.

A fire burned through Atem’s veins as he clutched the object while it glowed. It was power. An ancient power that thrummed through Atem’s body. _Please, do something,_ Atem prayed silently as he closed his eyes briefly. This was their last chance. _Please help us._ The light slowly faded, returning the space to the same dim wreck it had been moments before. Atem glanced around, all occupants of the room now staring at him. _Nothing had happened._  

“I thought you said it was going to kill it!” Joseph shouted as Necrophades swung his body around, Yugi still flailing in his grip.

“He’s mortal,” Ryou said suddenly, pointing at the creature’s legs. The place where Atem had shot the demon was now bleeding openly, purple smoke trailing out from the wound as a chunk of the limb slowly began to dissolve into the air before their eyes. The creature let out an unmistakable howl of agony as it staggered. Atem snatched his shotgun from the sling over his back and took another solid shot as Necrophades dropped Yugi unceremoniously in a heap while it twisted to claw at the spreading wounds.

Atem rushed toward the spot where Yugi had fallen. Above him, the creature continued to howl as it lashed out at the remaining pillars and knocked enormous chunks of stone free in a rampage. The small American lay unmoving at an odd angle, clearly dazed from the fall. “ _Yugi,"_ Atem breathed as he vaulted over the final toppled statue and reached the boy. To his relief, Yugi lifted his head as Atem approached. 

“Are you alright?” Atem asked as he dropped to his knees next to Yugi, grabbing the American’s face between his hands as his voice trembled. Yugi’s eyes were unfocused as he blinked slowly. Eventually Yugi nodded but didn’t say anything, slowly sitting up just enough that he could bury his face into Atem’s shoulder. He was battered, but he would be alright.

“It’s time to go!” Joseph shouted somewhere behind them. The room shook with a horrible crash as the beast finally collapsed, a nearby wall caving under the weight even as Necrophades body continued to dissolve into the dark purple smoke. Even though the creature had ceased its movements the tremors continued, the entire complex beginning to crumble around them. The whole city was going to go under.

Atem forced Yugi to his feet as they ran, Ryou joining them and helping the smaller American back through a gap between stones as chunks of the ceiling cracked ominously above them. Joseph was a few feet ahead, yelling incomprehensibly in the chaos. How far was it back the way they had come? _They weren’t going to make it…_

“Ohh!” Yugi suddenly cried out as he stopped directly in front of Atem and made to turn back. “The puzzle—”

“ _Forget it,_ ” Atem snarled as he seized the boy by back of his collar and shoved him forward again.

“I can’t believe you dropped it!” Yugi shouted as he reluctantly resumed his movement. Dust and debris rained down from the ceiling of the narrow tunnel they rushed through while the chambers continued to shake underfoot. 

Yugi suddenly fell silent as they rounded a final corner and entered the treasure room once more. He gaped as they stumbled, apparently having not come through the chamber on his way in. Large chunks of stone were now falling from the high ceiling above them, sending hoards of gold flying with tremendous crashes that would easily kill any man. There was no sign of the undead corpses or the men they had left there.

“ _Come on!_ ” Atem bellowed as Joseph hesitated too.

“Couldn’t we just—” The blonde began as he glanced around with a pained expression.

“ _No!_ ” Atem and Ryou shouted at once. Joseph begrudging seemed to agree, dodging the mess as the hurtled back through the enormous chamber. Atem lifted Yugi and all but threw him through the original opening they had made in the far wall when he heard a shout behind him. 

“Sennen!” Weevil’s high pitched voice echoed faintly amid the chaos. Atem caught a brief glimpse of turquoise hair as the small man clambered over a distant pile of rubble. He seemed to be weighed down with saddle bags that were clearly full of heavy trinkets. For a moment Atem thought there was a chance. But it was too late, and the entire weight of the city above them was coming down in earnest now. 

“ _Goodbye Weevil,_ ” Atem muttered as he hoisted himself through the opening and back towards the surface.

 

* * *

 

They had sprinted flat out beyond the gates to the city, eventually stumbling into the valley beyond. The various steeds abandoned from their first journey who had not run off entirely brayed angrily as the earth continued to rumble in the distance. They dropped into the sand when the valley flattened out and they were too exhausted to run any further. Atem surveyed the lot of them, Yugi trembling next to him while Joseph threw himself onto the flank of a resting camel.

They lay in silence save for the sound of heavy breathing. Atem’s fingers trembled as he ran a hand through his hair. Ryou sat a few feet from them, his head hanging between his knees. _It was over,_ Atem realized. They had survived. Someone whistled loudly, causing them all to jump visibly.

“ _Christ!_ ” Joseph shouted, his hand jumping to his chest. Three men on horseback had appeared at the edge of their cluster. Atem squinted through the sun to survey the familiar faces. Eventually he stood, offering his hand to Yugi as the American shakily rose to his feet too. The American learned most of his weight against Atem for support the Egyptian was happy to provide. Bakura slid off his horse, one arm bandaged heavily where his robe had been torn away. He tossed the reins up onto the saddle as he nodded in greeting.

“You have earned the gratitude of my people,” Malik called from his position atop a his large black beast.  

“Yes, well—it was nothing” Joseph began as he waved off the sentiment. He was still laying against his own animal. “Anytime.”

“May the Gods smile upon you always,” Odion added in his deep voice as he dipped his head.

“Sure…” Joseph replied as he stood, one hand on his hip.

“Stay out of trouble!” Malik ordered as he pointed between them. Bakura rolled his eyes as Atem chuckled. The tombkeeper spurred his horse into motion, waving one last time before he and Odion began to ride off.

“They’re just leaving us here…” Joseph sighed as he dropped his arm. The blonde glanced around, casting an eye over the few meager animals and garbage that littered the hole they had collapsed in. Atem squeezed Yugi’s hand while Ryou stood and made a useless attempt to brush some of the dust from his filthy shirt.

“Well, I guess we go home empty-handed… again…” Joseph muttered as he approached one of the standing camels and kicked at a large stone.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Atem said while he glanced down at the American next to him. Yugi smiled up at him, a small streak of dirt across his cheek. He was looking like himself again. Atem smiled back, a feeling swelling deep in his chest as he reached up to tuck one long bang behind the boy’s ear.

“ _Oh please!_ ” Joseph whined in the distance. Atem ignored him, sliding his hand along Yugi’s jaw as he dipped his head to kiss the American properly.

“How about you, you filthy beast?” Joseph continued several feet away as he snatched at the camel’s reins. “Would you like a little kiss?” Ryou burst into a fit of giggles as the animal audibly bit Joseph’s face in protest. Yugi laughed too as Atem reluctantly broke their intimate embrace.

“ _Morons,_ ” Bakura muttered as he swung himself back up onto his horse with his good arm. “Come on, there’s a village a days ride over that ridge and I need a drink.” Atem shrugged and glanced back at Yugi with a raised brow.

“How about it?” Atem asked as he placed his hand on Yugi’s back while the boy grinned and nodded.

 

* * *

 

**THE END.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here on Tumblr: https://wildcranberry.tumblr.com


End file.
